Feel and Feel
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Kisah ini telah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti jikalau perjalanan mereka berakhir. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sena."  A Epilouge. SenaSuzu slight RikuSuzu. RnR?
1. That Girl Lonely

_**Apa kau mendengar suaraku?**_

_**Apa kau mengerti? Aku ingin berada disisimu, seperti dirinya..**_

_**Apa kau tahu, aku selalu menyukaimu?**_

_**Apa kau tahu?**_

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Just a Fanfict**

"**Feel and Feel"**

**By Youichi Fitria**** –Alice-**

**Pairing**

**-****SuzuSenaOC-**

**Warning**

**OC, AU, OOC *full*, Chara-Death, Abal, GJ, tidak berkesan,etc.**

**(tetap mengharapkan review anda sekalian)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

***

Suzuna mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia merasa dingin. Ya, _dingin_. Suzuna duduk di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan empuk itu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Damai sekali. Tapi mungkin kedamaian itu akan sedikit terusik. Tepatnya kedamaian sebelum badai tiba.

"_My Siiissteeerrr_!!" ucap seseorang muncul dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Pria berambut pirang dengan senyum –yang kok bisa dibilang- '_manis_' itu langsung memeluk Suzuna dengan cepat. Wajahnya ceria dan genggamannya di punggung Suzuna begitu hangat. Beberapa saat, Suzuna blushing dengan sukses, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari hal yang sangat jelas.

CTAK!

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala berambut pirang milik seorang cowok _abnormal_ itu. Milik seorang Taki Natsuhiko.

"Nyaww! Sakit!" Taki meringis melihat Suzuna dengan tiga urat menyembul dari keningnya, "Oh.. Oh.. _My Sister_.. Suzuna_-chan_, _Imuoto-san_.. Agresif banget sih!" dia menunjukkan giginya saat tersenyum. Bling-bling.

"Salah _Nii-san_ juga," kata Suzuna kesal sambil berblushing ria, "Humm, _Nii-san_, kenapa tidak mandi? Hari ini sekolah kan?"

"Aha~ha~, aku ingin mandi bareng Suzuna!"

CTAK!

WOW! Jitakan kedua sukses lagi mendarat di kepala Taki, sang _Nii-san_ yang menyedihkan itu, tepat di atas benjol yang pertama.

"Nyauuuw! A~Ha~Ha! Sakit banget!" Taki meringis namun tersenyum (?), "Oke, _My Sister_, kutunggu di meja makan nanti!"

Taki segera kabur setelah menerima _death glare_ dari Suzuna, adiknya sendiri. Hari ini sekolah, sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang membuatnya bersemangat, namun yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat adalah hal yang terjadi setelahnya, yaitu menjadi Ketua Cheer di Tim Amefuto SMA Deimon. Dan dengan kata lain, dia bisa bertemu Sena. Tidak sabar rasanya. Padahal mereka cuma teman, tapi Suzuna merasakan hal yang lain, hal yang berbeda. Yah, ada pepatah yang bilang, '_Dari mata jatuh ke hati_', Dan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri, bukan?

_Apa kau tahu __Sena.._

_Bahwa aku ingin selalu kau ada disisiku?_

***

_Seito__ Gakuen_ *ngarang*. SMP yang menjadi tempat Suzuna belajar saat ini adalah salah satu SMP yang terkenal. Sekolah menengah ini tidak diragukan lagi prestasinya, terutama dalam bidang olahraga, karena… Yah.. Entah kenapa author juga nggak ngerti, kok bisa bikin sekolah kayak gini (maklum, pengen punya sekolah yang diidamkan sih).

Suzuna masuk ke sana, ia sudah kelas 3. Kelasnya, tertulis jelas di depan pintu itu : 3-B. Suzuna hanya menghela nafas dan segera masuk. Dia lebih senang berada di Deimon saat ini. Sekolah ini bukan hal yang termasuk dalam kategori '_menyenangkan_' bagi Suzuna.

"_Suzuna-chan! Ohayou!_" kata seorang anak menyapanya dengan ringan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Ohayou!_" Suzuna membalasnya dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Terpaksa.

Ya, _terpaksa._

Dia tidak suka sekolah ini, sekolah yang tidak memberikan kebebasan dan selalu diisi dengan 1000 peraturan. Terutama, sekolah ini adalah sekolah putri. Mana bisa bebas! Bahkan, bagi anak-anak yang berada di kelas dengan asrama, tidak boleh memiliki pacar ataupun _kecengan_. Suzuna kecewa, paling tidak itulah perasaannya.

Dia duduk di kursinya. Suzuna berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini dilihat di Deimon. Di sekolah ini, dia lebih pendiam dan irit dengan kata-kata. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak punya teman. Dia '**punya**' namun '**tidak akrab**'.

_Mencari teman yang tepat itu tidak gampang bukan?_

Suzuna menghela nafas lagi. Duduk di kursinya dan menatap jendela. Kelas ini sungguh jenuh. Tidak ada yang bersemangat ketika diajak membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau romantis, favorit Suzuna.

KRIIIIINNGG!!! KRIIINGG!!!

Anak-anak di dalam kelas itu duduk dalam diam. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian…

DREEEETTT…

Pintu terbuka, seorang guru wanita yang perawakannya keibuan dengan rambut pendek hitam masuk ke dalam kelas. _Pelajaran pasti membosankan_, pikir Suzuna. Namun ia baru sadar kalau ternyata ada yang berbeda. Masuklah seorang gadis lagi dengan anggunnya, mengikuti guru itu. Anak sekelas mulai berbisik tidak jelas.

"Nah, Shiroichou_-san_, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata wanita yang merupakan _Sensei_ itu. Tegas, namun ia tersenyum saat menyebutkan nama 'Shiroichou'.

"_Haik! Sensei!_" ucap gadis itu lembut, lalu ia berpaling menatap Suzuna dan yang lainnya, "_Minna-san_! Perkenalkan! _Watashi no namae wa_ Shiroichou Shirayuki! Panggil saja Yuki atau Shirayuki. Saya murid pindahan dari Kansai. Pindah karena ikut ayah bertugas di tempat ini. Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal juga!" koor anak-anak satu kelas. Suzuna memperhatikan, dari tadi banyak sekali anak-anak yang berbisik, sepertinya benar-benar penasaran dengan Shirayuki. Melihat dari rambut cokelat, mata _hazel_ dan kulitnya yang seperti porselen.

"Silahkan duduk," kata sang _Sensei_ pada Shirayuki, "Di sebelah Nona Taki Suzuna."

Suzuna melihat kursi di sebelahnya. Meja urutan kedua dari depan ini memang kosong. Karena salah satu murid baru saja pindah.

Gadis itu berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi Suzuna melihat ada yang tidak beres. Entah kenapa, gadis itu terlihat lunglai, atau mungkin cuma firasatnya saja?

"Kenalkan," katanya pada Suzuna, "Shirayuki Shiroichou."

"Suzuna Taki," ucap Suzuna singkat sambil tersenyum sebisanya. Tangan gadis ini dingin sekali. Wajahnya seperti boneka perancis.

***

_**[**__**Suzuna's POV]**_

"Su-zuna_-san_!" ucapnya memanggilku terbata-bata, aku heran dengannya, mungkin logat Kansai-nya masih lekat di lidah? Ya, Shirayuki. Dia baru saja beberapa jam mengenalku, tapi sejak istirahat tadi, dia sepertinya tidak tertarik pada siapapun selain aku, teman yang ada di sebelah bangkunya.

Saat ini sudah jam pulang, dan aku ingin segera menuju SMA Deimon. Sebentar lagi, Tim Amefuto pasti latihan! Tidak sabar rasanya.

Tapi sebelumnya, mungkin aku harus meladeni gadis ini dulu.

"Ya?"

"Suzuna_-san_, mau ke mana?" tanya Shirayuki, "Kenapa bersemangat sekali?"

"SMA Deimon!" kataku bersemangat, mengubah _mood_-ku, "Aku ketua _Cheerleader_ disana. Kau mau ikut?"

Mungkin aku boleh memperkenalkannya pada hal-hal baru.

"A-aku mau ikut!" katanya.

Dan akupun membawanya berjalan –ralat! Aku ber-_inline skate_- menuju SMA Deimon, tidak sabar rasanya ingin menemui Sena.

***

"Nee! Mamo-_nee_! You-_nii_! Senaaa!!" aku memanggil mereka semua.

Sena menoleh, "_Ano, konnichiwa_, Suzuna_-chan_!"

"_Konnichiwa_," kataku dengan _Mood_ yang sumpah berbeda saat di kelas tadi. Mendadak yang lain datang mendekatiku, mereka memperhatikan seseorang di sebelahku dengan heran, "Oia! Nyaris lupa! Ini Shirayuki Shiroichou, teman baruku di _Seito Gakuen_. Dia pindahan dari Kansai."

"_A-ano! Ko-konnic-chiwa!_" ucap Shirayuki malu-malu. Yang lain segera memandanginya dengan kagum dan menyalaminya –kecuali Musa_-chan_, Dobu_-chan_, dan You_-nii_ yang tetap stay cool-. Shirayuki yang mungkin sedikit pemalu _blushing_. Aku ingin tertawa rasanya, dia manis juga sih. (A/N : Bukan YURI lho!)

Sena menyalaminya, entah kenapa, wajah Sena juga ikut-ikutan merah, "Se-sena Kobayakawa!"

Shirayuki menatap Sena, lalu tersenyum kecil, wajahnya masih seperti tadi, "Shi-shirayuki."

Kok aku merasa ada hal yang berbeda dari mereka berdua ya?

***

"_Naa! Ganbatte kudasai! Minna-san_!" ucapku penuh semangat di Bench pada saat mereka latihan. Shirayuki –yang ternyata tahu tentang amefuto- cukup menyukai kondisi yang ramai seperti ini.

"Suzuna_-san_," katanya menoleh ke arahku.

"_Ne_?"

"Suzuna_-san_ orangnya _moody_ ya? Kalau disini, rasanya berbeda sekali dengan di sekolah."

"Hehehe," aku tertawa kecil, "Disini kan suasananya tidak jenuh seperti di_ Seito Gakuen_."

"Iya," dia tersenyum kecil, "Uhm, _ano_.."

"Ada apa?"

"B-boleh aku menyemangati mereka juga?"

"Silahkan!" kataku.

"_Ganbatte!_" teriakku pada mereka seperti tadi. Aku memberinya isyarat : 'Ayo-lakukan-saja!'.

Dia mengangguk kecil, dan, "_G-Ganbatte! Ganbatte, ne!_"

Yang lain menoleh dan tersenyum. Tidak terkecuali Sena. Sena melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada Shirayuki. Senyum hangat yang berbeda dari selama ini. Aku menatap keheranan. Mencoba mengatasi degup jantung yang tidak karuan dalam dadaku.

"_Arigatou,_ Shirayuki," ucap Sena, terdengar cukup jelas. Shirayuki tersenyum manis.

DEG

Aku memegangi dadaku. Aku mengerti, selama ini aku menyukai Sena, tanpa banyak bicara dan tanpa banyak alasan. Tapi saat melihat mereka seperti ini, kenapa, kenapa dadaku begitu sakit?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti.. Perasaan seseorang yang tidak terbalas? Tapi, 'kan, dari dulu memang selalu seperti itu! Perasaanku selalu tidak berbalas, dan aku tetap membiarkan hal itu, agar paling tidak aku bisa bersama Sena.

Tapi kenapa kali ini aku merasa…

_Marah?_

Apa karena aku merasa tersaingi? Apa mungkin?

_Tidak! Tidak boleh!_

Aku tidak boleh merasa seperti itu. Shirayuki adalah sahabatku. Dan seorang sahabat tidak akan tergantikan oleh apapun. Karena dia berharga. Tapi, apa aku juga akan membiarkan dia mengambil milikku yang berharga lainnya?

Kenapa aku merasa tidak karuan begini? Rasanya, seperti ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaan. Cuma saling tersenyum, kok. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?

Oke, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, harus terlihat ceria. Aku memang gampang terpengaruh_ mood_ dan situasi. Aku tidak mau juga membuat orang lain khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku harus tertawa seperti biasanya. Melihat mereka tersenyum, juga merupakan kebahagiaanku.

_Apa__kah aku bisa melakukan itu?_

_Apa aku begitu keterlaluan?_

"Su-suzuna_-san_?" tanya Shirayuki keheranan melihatku yang sejak tadi menunduk tidak jelas.

Aku diam, menatap gadis itu.

"Suzuna_-san_?_ Daijobou?_"

"Ahaha," aku tertawa garing, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mata _hazel_ gadis ini sungguh dalam, tidak ada yang tahu apa isi hatinya. Tangannya pun dingin, seperti namanya, _Yuki_. Seperti salju.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shirayuki.

"I-iya," kataku.

"Syukurlah, kukira Suzuna_-san_ sa—"

BRUK!

"SHIRAYUKI! SHIRAYUKI!" ucapku kaget.

Mamo-_nee_ dan Dobu_-chan_ menghampiriku, diikuti anggota tim lainnya.

"Di-dia kenapa?" tanya Mamo-_nee_.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku menggoncang tubuh gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Bawa dia ke UKS!" ucap Mamo-_nee_ khawatir.

"Biar aku!" Sena mengangkatnya dan berlari menuju UKS kelas.

"Ukh," aku memegangi dadaku sendiri.

_Kenapa kau buat aku menderita?_

_Atau mungkin malah aku yang menyiksa diriku sendiri?_

_***_

_**[Sena's POV]**_

Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhnya begitu dingin? Ada apa dengan Shirayuki?

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor ini dalam diam. Menuju UKS di lantai 2.

Saat-saat seperti tadi, mungkin ada orang lain yang lebih pantas membawanya selain aku. Bahkan banyak. Namun, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Tidak bisa membiarkannya disentuh orleh orang lain. _Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh_. Hati kecilku tidak mengizinkannya. Dan begitu saja aku membawanya dan berlari seperti saat ini.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi, gadis yang dibawa oleh Suzuna ini mengalihkan pikiranku. Rambut cokelat panjang yang tidak jauh beda denganku. Aku senang menatapnya. Mata _hazel_nya yang hangat. Aku hanya senang, bertemu dengannya.

DRET!

"_Sensei_?"

"Ya? Kau Kobayakawa ya? Ada yang bisa ibu bantu?" tanya salah satu guru yang kukenal dan menjaga UKS ini.

"Ya! Tolong periksa gadis ini," kataku sembari membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Murid sekolah lain, teman kami juga," kataku.

"Begitu? Baiklah, tunggu saja dan hubungi keluarganya," kata guru itu.

"Baik!"

Saat aku keluar, sungguh tepat sekali, aku melihat Suzuna dan Mamori-_neechan_.

"Se-sena!" Mamori-_neechan_ ngos-ngosan. Ia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. Sedang Suzuna sangsi. Tidak bicara apapun dan tidak sedikitpun menatapku. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Bagaimana Shirayuki?" tanya Mamori-_neechan._

"Entah," jawabku, "Kita disuruh menghubungi keluarganya. Bagaimana? Suzuna, kau punya nomornya?"

Suzuna hanya memberikan sebuah HP ber-cassing putih, seputih salju. Entah kenapa dia tidak bicara apapun, tapi seolah memberi isyarat, 'Itu-HP-nya!-telpon-segera!'. Aku menatapnya lagi. Dia diam.

"Sudah! Telepon sana! Itu HP-nya!" ucap Suzuna akhirnya, dengan sedikit ketus. Aku heran, dengan sifat Suzuna, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Namun, Suzuna memberiku _death glare_ tanpa alasan yang jelas dan membuatku tanpa basa-basi untuk segera membuka HP-nya, mencari nama di kontaknya.

"Dia tinggal bersama ayahnya," kata Suzuna tanpa menatapku.

Aku menemukan nama kontak '_Otou-san_', tepat saat Suzuna selesai dengan kalimatnya. Lalu segera meng-klik tombol '_Call_'.

Mungkin, baru kali ini aku _benar-benar_ berdoa untuk keselamatan seseorang.

***

_**[Normal POV]**_

"M-maaf merepotkan, Suzuna_-san_, Sena_-san_. Terima kasih," ucap Shirayuki. Sore itu, Suzuna, Sena dan beberapa dari yang lainnya sudah berada di depan gerbang SMA Deimon. Mengantar Shirayuki yang akan pulang bersama Ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Suzuna menyahut dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya," Sena menambahi.

"Baik," kata Shirayuki, Ayahnya sudah memberikan isyarat agar mereka segera pulang dan masuk ke mobil.

"Sena_-san_," Shirayuki menatap Sena dengan tatapan malu-malu. Menghampirinya sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Humm.. Aku cuma mau bilang, err… terima kasih," ucapnya sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sena.

Suzuna hanya menatapnya dengan diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan mengapa dia harus melakukan itu.

"Hati-hati," kata Sena. Dengan wajah merah.

"_Bye!_" Shirayuki masuk ke dalam sedan hitam milik ayahnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

***

**Tebeceee **

* * *

**From Author :**

Haaah.. Fic SenaSuzu lagi, dan FULL OOC lagi. Hahaha. Lagi bosen aja sama FFn yang sekarang rata-rata isinya banyak HiruMamo. Jadi SenaSuzu aja deh. Kali ini, -dan untuk pertamakalinya- saya menyertakan OC yang tiba-tiba muncul aja di kepala. Maaf bagi yang tidak suka Fic dengan OC, but saya nggak punya pilihan lain, soalnya nanti kalo pake cewek lain, bingung nentuinnya. Julie? Sudah milik Kotaro. Wakana? Sudah milik Shin. Megu Tsuyumine? Hemm, mikirinnya aja udah mau pingsan duluan *_plak!_*

Di bagian awal kayaknya rada menjurus ke YURI? Semoga saja tidak, saya milih Straight saja lah XD

Well, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Shirayuki tiba-tiba pingsan? Yang berhasil menebak dapet hadiah payung warna-warni dari saya! *GUBRAK!*

Pertamanya sih pengen diterbitin di Fandom _Pandora Hearts_ dengan alur yang benar-benar berbeda, Pairing-nya OzAlice dan pokoke jauh berbeda lah. Tapi, niat ini saya urungkan dengan alasan kurang klop kalau Alice dan Oz. Selain itu, karena saya bosen ngeliat HiruMamo *_PLAK!_*, jadi saya ganti dan rombak alurnya habis-habisan.

Saya harap ada yang bisa menangani Typo yang ada dalam Fic abal bin bikin sakit mata ini. **Deskripnya terkesan buru-buru?** Maklum, saya bikin nih fic waktu lagi ada kerjaan juga. **OOC?** Khas saya banget tuh, kekeke. **Atau Kosakata saya yang minus?** Hahaha, itu bakat alami saya, nggak bisa banyak-banyak menghapal. **Flame?** Tak masalah, asal membangun dan membuat bersemangat. Mungkin akan jadi 3 ato 4 shots, ato mungkin lebih. Sekali-kali boleh lah bikin Suzuna kesiksa *digilas* (_**Suzuna : Lo tuh malah bikin gue kesiksa terus kali! Pertama mati, kedua menderita, sekarang apa, hah?!**_)

Udah ah, jadinya nge-spam nih. XDD

**So, Mind To Review??**


	2. Sadness

**Aku senang..**

**Aku senang kau berada disini**

**Aku senang saat kau menatapku**

**Aku senang saat kau menggenggam tanganku**

**Aku senang saat kau ada disisiku**

**Aku senang asal kau bahagia**

**Dan aku akan senang akan hal itu meski aku menderita..**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21's Fict**

**Youichi Fitria –Alice-**

"**Feel and Feel"**

**2****nd**** Chapter : That Girl, Sadness**

**Words : 210****0**-an (tidak termasuk bacotan saya)

**Warning**

**OC, AU, OOC *full*, Chara-Death, Abal, GJ, tidak berkesan,etc.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

_**[Suzuna's POV]**_

Panas, mataku panas. Lagi-lagi, perasaan ini menghantuiku. Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu, di Deimon. Shirayuki terjatuh dan Sena segera begitu perhatian padanya. Aku… Apa mungkin aku merasa sedih karena hal ini?

_Untuk apa aku merasa sedih?_

_Untuk siapa dan mengapa?_

_Padahal aku telah berjanji untuk menerima segala resikonya.._

"Suzuna_-san_?" seseorang menepuk punggungku yang sedang asik melamun. Aku menoleh. Aku menangkap mata hazel miliknya, satu-satunya di dalam kelas yang membosankan ini, mata milik seorang Shirayuki.

"Shira-shirayuki!" aku sedikit terkaget, kemarin dia tidak masuk. Jujur, aku khawatir, menandingi perasaan yang tidak karuan, dua hari yang lalu kurasakan.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ke-kenapa kaget?"

"Aku hanya khawatir," jawabku dengan senyum tipis.

"Maaf aku membuat khawatir, penyakitku ini memang sudah akut, Suzuna_-san_, Mamori_-neesan_ dan Sena_-san_ juga yang lainnya pasti akan sedih dan khawatir," jawabnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, itulah gunanya teman," jawabku lagi, "Sena bilang dia khawatir padamu lho!"

"Benarkah?" Shirayuki mendadak bersemangat.

"Iya, dia mengirim E-Mail padaku malam harinya," kataku dengan senyum tipis terpaksa. Ini, kurasa, bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Aku memutar ingatanku lagi, ke dua hari yang lalu…

***

_**[FLASHBACK] [Still Suzuna's POV]**_

_5.00 PM, Deimon High School_

"A-ap… Paman tidak berbohong, 'kan?" Sena mendadak berteriak, keringat dingin bertetesan dari pelipisnya.

Kami berhadapan dengan ayah Shirayuki. Gadis berkulit seperti porselen itu masih pingsan. Dan satu-satunya orangtuanya, dihadapan kami kini menceritakan segalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, sudah lama dia menanggung beban akibat penyakit ini," kata _Otou-san_ gadis itu dengan wajah menunduk, sedih.

"T-tapi," aku ikut andil dalam pembicaraan itu, "Ke-kenapa Shirayuki tidak bilang? Tidak bilang kalau dia punya penyakit _Leukimia_?"

"Bukannya tidak mau bilang," kata pria itu, "Tapi dia tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir. Dia selalu saja memaksakan diri."

"M-maaf, Paman," Sena menyahut lagi, "Kenapa dia pindah kemari? Bukannya Kansai punya pengobatan yang lebih baik? Juga sekolah yang lebih bagus?"

"Dia dibenci."

"A-apa?" Mamo_-nee_ mendekapkan tangan ke mulutnya. Kaget.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucapku, "Shirayuki gadis yang baik. Kekurangannya hanya pada penyakitnya!"

"Justru karena itulah dia dibenci!" ucap orangtua itu menatapi kami satu persatu, "Dia dijauhi karena penyakitnya. Orang-orang di sana berpikir kalau penyakit macam Shirayuki ini bisa menular!"

"A-apa! Pikiran mereka itu salah!" aku nyaris berteriak.

"Bukan hanya itu. Itu juga karena rambut Shirayuki."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rambut cokelatnya?" tanya Mamo_-nee_ heran.

"Rambutnya itu bukan cokelat, tapi putih keperakan," jawab ayahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya You_-nii_ juga ikut heran dengan alur pembicaraan ini.

"Ada anggapan kalau dia keturunan _Yuki-Onna_ yang akan membawa sial di daerah itu," jawab pria itu lagi, "Karena itu, dia mengecat rambutnya. Dan semakin parah pula, penyakitnya."

"Tch!" jawab You_-nii_, "Mitos sialan macam itu…"

"Aku menamainya Shirayuki, karena dia lahir saat hari bersalju, di Kansai. Ibunya meninggal saat itu pula. Shirayuki mungkin kesepian, tapi dia selalu bohong kalau dia tidak apa-apa, padahal, tanpa sebab jelas, dia bisa pingsan begitu saja. Penyakit itu, dideritanya semenjak umur 6 tahun."

"Aku masih tidak percaya orang-orang di Kansai percaya pada mitos seperti itu?" tanya Mamo_-nee_.

"Kami tidak tinggal di pusat kota, tapi di pinggiran kota yang sangat dekat dengan desa, mungkin itu pula yang menyebabkan mitos itu berkembang, dengan adanya kepercayaan masyarakat desa. Shirayuki semakin stress, dan penyakitnya akan kambuh saat-saat seperti itu," kata si Ayah yang khawatir itu.

"Shirayuki menderita sejak umur 6 tahun?" tanya Yuki_-san_, "Mukzizat, padahal biasanya penyakit _Leukimia_ bisa merenggut nyawa orang paling cepat 3 bulan."

"Fuh," orang tua itu mendengus, "Memang mukzizat. Karena Shirayuki selalu percaya pada keajaiban. Saat musim dingin, ia akan menghadap jendela dan berkata, '_Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, sampai salju ini turun, dan aku akan terus hidup untuk melihatnya_,' ."

Kami semua terdiam.

"Kumohon, bahagiakanlah Shirayuki biar hanya sesaat saja."

((--))

**.**

**.**

_7.00 PM, Home_

TRRRLLLTTT! Aku membuka HP-ku yang berdering karena ada E-Mail masuk. Segera membacanya.

**From : Sena**

**Subject : Tentang Shirayuki**

**Dear Suzuna,**

**Bagaimana gadis itu ya? Aku khawatir padanya. Apa benar kalau rambutnya itu putih keperakan? Kalaupun rambutnya putih keperakan, pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik. Aku, senang kau memperkenalkannya padaku. Terimakasih.**

Aku terdiam sejenak membaca E-Mail ini. Dadaku serasa bagai digerus dengan kasarnya. Sakit sekali. Hanya otak yang bekerja saat ini, meski kadang hati bekerja mengalahkan pikiran rasional dari otak. Aku hanya memaksakan segalanya.

**To : Sena**

**Subject : Re-Tentang Shirayuki**

**Hm, iya. Sama-sama. Tidak masalah. Kalau dia temanku, kau juga temannya. Apa kau mulai suka padanya? XDDDD**

Aku menulis ini dengan malas, dan sakit, mungkin. Aku segera menekan tombol sent yang tertera di sisi kiri layar _Handphone_. Aku hanya ingin tahu, dan dengan begitu aku bisa menyerah. Entahlah. _Aku hanya ingin tahu_.

TRRRLLLLTTT… _You've got a new Mail from Sena Kobayakawa!!_

**From : Sena**

**Subject : Tentang Shirayuki**

**Aa.. Jangan bercanda deh. T-tapi, sepertinya aku.. aku merasa kau benar. Saat di sekolah tadi, aku merasa tidak membolehkan orang lain untuk menyentuhnya..**

Ah! Terjawab. Sekarang, aku harus lemas atau bagaimana?

**To : Sena**

**Subject : Re-Tentang Shirayuki**

**  
**_**Well**_**, itu tandanya kau suka padanya! Selamat! xDD**

**Sudah ya, aku mau makan malam…**

Benar, 'kan? Perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Aku membanting _Handphone_-ku ke sudut kamar. Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan kakak dari bawah untuk makan. Dan aku tidak peduli akan semuanya.

_Sakit.._

_Benar-benar sakit.._

_Perasaan ini.._

_Mencengkram dadaku.._

Kenapa aku menangis. Harusnya aku bahagia..

Karena aku harus bahagia bila kau juga bahagia, Sena..

Meski aku, harus menderita..

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

***

_Back to __Seito Gakuen, Suzuna's Classroom.. _

"Suzuna_-san_?" Shirayuki menyadarkan aku dari lamunan tentang dua hari lalu, "_Daijobou desu ka_?"

"Baik kok," jawabku tersenyum kecil, "Hanya melamun."

"Emm.."

"Ada apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Boleh titip salam?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan.

"Untuk?"

"Sena_-san_," katanya. Kulit wajahnya yang seperti porselen itu memerah. Atau aku melihatnya seperti, _mengeruh_?

DEG…

Uh, hei! Jantung! Berdetaklah sedikit lebih pelan! Atau gadis ini akan dengar! Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku…

"_**Aku suka pada Sena-san**_," lanjut gadis itu langsung seperti menerkam jantungku. Belum sempat selesai rasanya pertikaianku dengan perasaanku, malah datang kata-katanya yang begitu menusuk. Paling tidak begitulah bagiku.

Mataku panas…

"Suzuna_-san_?" dia heran, aku baru sadar, aku tidak meresponnya sejak tadi.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa! Akhir-akhir ini aku sering… yaaah! Seperti tadi, melamun!" aku salah tingkah. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak ingin gadis ini khawatir untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia cuma tersenyum kecil melihatku yang saat itu kacau. Mungkin ia tidak peka. Tapi ia selalu merespon apapun dengan tulus, aku tahu itu.

"Nee, tidak baik melamun terus," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Daripada itu, aku boleh pinjam catatan Suzuna_-san_?"

"Boleh," jawabku singkat, dan lebih ke arah ketidakpedulian. Menghentikan kesalahtingkahan-ku yang bisa membuat dia heran. Aku segera memberikan catatanku padanya.

Dia tersenyum dan duduk, dan tepat saat itu pula, jam masuk berbunyi, dan seorang _sensei_ masuk untuk mengajar.

_Aku, merasa, ingin enyah saja dari dunia ini…_

***

_Aku sedih.._

_Aku sedih saat kau tak ada disini.._

_Aku sedih saat kau tidak melihatku.._

_Aku sedih saat kau tidak menatap mataku.._

_Aku sedih saat kau tak tersenyum untukku.._

_Namun,_

_Haruskah aku ber__sedih jika kau bersamanya?_

_Demi kebahagiaanmu juga?_

_***_

_After School, __Rainy Day, 2.00 PM_

Aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam pikiran yang kacau. Hanya terus melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai tak peduli dengan serangan air hujan yang sudah membasahi seragam sailor milikku. Aku marah. Marah, tapi pada siapa? Dan untuk apa aku marah? Aku hanya linglung. Aku hanya kelelahan. Aku hanya…

_Berhentilah menampik semuanya, Suzuna!_

Hatiku tercengkram. Benar, aku menampiknya. Aku cemburu. Aku cemburu. Ralat, aku benar-benar cemburu. Aku suka pada_nya_. Aku suka pada Sena! Aku…

_Katakan padanya!_

Aku tidak bisa. Meski beberapa kalipun dipaksa, aku tetap saja tidak akan bisa. Pikiran rasionalku pasti akan terus terkalahkan dengan perasaan ini. Seperti biasa, hati mengalahkan otak, dan begitulah aku, kekuatanku mati karena perasaanku.

Mataku panas, tapi tertutupi oleh air hujan yang dingin ini. Aku melangkah gontai menuju ruangan itu, ruangan yang terlihat begitu familiar di mataku…

_Sekali lagi, aku ingin… enyah saja dari dunia ini…_

*

*

_Deimon Devil Bats Amefuto Clubhouse, Rainy Day, 2.15 PM_

_**[Mamori's POV]**_

DRET! Pintu ruangan klub amefuto ini mendadak terbuka. Awalnya aku tidak me-respect apapun. Namun ketika pintu itu benar-benar terbuka, aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

"SUZUNA_-CHAN_!" ucapku setengah berteriak, segera mengambil handuk dan menuju Suzuna kembali.

"Mamo.." jawabnya lemah, "_Nee.._"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Suzuna_-chan_?" aku sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin karena air hujan.

"Tidak, hanya lelah," Suzuna tersenyum. Ia menyambar handuk itu dariku dan duduk di kursi terdekat. Ia sepertinya benar-benar lelah. Atau ada masalah yang mengganggunya?

Hujan, hari ini hujan lebat. Tidak bisa latihan. Jadi semuanya memutuskan pulang. Kecuali aku yang memilih untuk bersih-bersih dan Hiruma_-kun_ yang masih sibuk berurusan dengan data-data amefuto miliknya. Ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli seperti biasa. Hanya peduli dengan tuts-tuts keyboard laptop miliknya.

Aku segera menuju ke dekat tempat minuman. Membuatkan secangkir teh hangat. Semoga ini bisa sedikit berguna bagi Suzuna.

Aku segera mendekati gadis yang kedinginan ini. Dia menyeruput teh hangat buatanku.

"Kenapa kau pulang hujan-hujanan begini?"

Ia tersedak sedikit.

"T-tidak, tidak ada payung!" jawabnya.

"Oh," aku hanya merespon begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia terlihat kacau.

Aku menuju lembar-lembar kerja yang sejak tadi diberikan oleh Hiruma_-kun_. Bertumpuk. Aku ingin melemparnya. Tapi inilah tugasku sebagai Manager Klub. Kualihkan lagi pandanganku pada Suzuna_-chan_ di kursi yang tidak begitu jauh dariku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia menghapusnya dan menyeruput lagi teh hangat itu.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur. Biarlah, itu adalah urusannya dan bukan urusanku. Urusannya adalah miliknya dan bukan hak-ku.

***

_Deimon Devil Bats Amefuto Clubhouse, Rainy Day__, 3.00 PM _

_**[Suzuna's POV again]**_

Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku berada di ruangan ini dalam diam. Mamo_-nee_ sibuk dengan lembar-lembar pekerjaannya. Dan You_-nii_ tidak bergeming, hanya menatap laptopnya dengan bunyi 'tik' dari tuts keyboard laptop yang ditekannya.

Aku berjalan kemari, tidak ada pilihan lain. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi disini lebih bisa melegakan perasaanku daripada di rumah. Di rumah, aku mungkin malah akan lebih merana lagi.

Hujan masih begitu lebat. Aku bersyukur, di ruangan ini memang begitu nyaman. Mamo_-nee_ segera membuatkan teh hangat andalannya untukku. Sedikit membuatku tenang. Tidak ada keributan karena sepertinya semua sudah tidak ada. Tidak mungkin latihan di hari hujan seperti ini.

Aku menerawang. Apa yang sebenarnya salah?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Apa aku begitu terluka sampai jadinya seperti ini?

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu untuk saat ini. Perlahan kubuka tasku yang basah bagian luarnya. Mengeluarkan semua buku -yang syukur saja, karena tasku ini tidak tembus air- tidak basah. Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku. Dan tiba-tiba, keluarlah sebuah kertas _note_ kecil berwarna keperakan. Dengan tulisan tangan rait. Dan tinta merah.

_Dear Suzuna__-san.._

_Ini surat dariku, Shirayuki._

_Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa Sena-san punya orang yang disukai?_

_Aku rasa, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku berterimakasih karena Suzuna-san mau memperkenalkannya padaku. Aku senang._

_Apa Suzuna__-san menyukainya juga?_

_Maaf kalau aku menyinggung. Aku tidak peka untuk masalah seperti ini._

_Tolong, aku minta tolong, dekatkan aku dengan Sena-san._

_Aku ingin merasakan apa yang setiap orang rasakan, Jatuh Cinta._

_Penyakitku, membuat orang yang dulu kusukai menjauhiku. Tapi Sena-san tidak. Aku harap, Suzuna-san mau melakukannya._

_Maaf aku begitu lancang. Aku minta maaf._

_Tapi, hanya satu, aku takut kalau dia tidak menyukaiku_

_Aku benar-benar minta tolong._

_**Shirayuki Shirouichou**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku menatap kosong surat itu. Sakit! Tentu saja! Aku tidak menutupinya! Aku merasa benar-benar terkekang oleh perasaan ini. Benar! Shirayuki. Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukainya, sangat, Shirayuki. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin memupuskan harapan ayahmu, untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku… aku tidak tahu apakah harus merelakan Sena untukmu. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu, Shirayuki.

Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku yang ingin jatuh. Tidak, aku _'kan_ harus membahagiakan Shirayuki. Aku harus membuatnya bahagia, begitu pula Sena. Aku harus…

Aku tersenyum kecil, bukannya menangis, untuk meratapi perihnya perasaanku saat ini. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Untuk membuat semua lebih baik.

DREEETT! Pintu _clubhouse_ terbuka.

"Se-sena!" Mamo_-nee_ kaget lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Sena juga kembali kemari dengan basah kuyup.

Pria bermata karamel itu masuk ke dalam _clubhouse_. Pria yang sangat kukenal. Pria yang kusukai…

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Mamo-_nee_. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada barangku yang ketinggalan," jawabnya.

"Apa?"

"_Handphone_-ku," jawabnya lagi. Dan mengambilnya dari lokernya. Dan segera pamit.

Dia menatapku yang berada di sudut. Segera menarik tanganku. Tiba-tiba.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan—"

Dia menarikku keluar.

"Ini Hujan! Hu—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" dia membentakku tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berbeda. Merah padam.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Tolong!" dia menggenggam tanganku, "Aku menyukai Shirayuki. Tolong, beritahu aku, dekatkan aku dengannya! Kumohon!"

"Se-sena?"

"Aku, suka padanya. Aku tidak berhenti memikirkannya!"

CTAAARRR!!

Petir menyambar di langit, di hari hujan itu. Aku tidak bisa memproses apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku… bukan hanya kepala, tapi juga hati. Bahwa saat ini juga, meski aku tidak peduli, aku akan mendapatkan kehilangan yang besar, kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat aku cintai…

_Aku tidak peduli.._

_Aku tidak peduli pada siapapun yang menghalangi perasaanku padamu_

_Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau tidak menyukaiku.._

_Aku tidak peduli meski perasaanku kau abaikan.._

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. Meski penderitaanku tidak akan berakhir.._

_Meski harus melihat kau bahagia dengan orang lain.._

_Aku tidak peduli walau kau membenciku.._

_Aku akan tetap_

_Mencintaimu_

***********

_******_**Tebeceeee****

**

* * *

**

**Bacotan Author :**

Haihai! Ketemu lagi sama author gaje. *ditabok* (**Shirayuki & Suzuna : Gak sudi ketemu lo!**)

Hahaha, ternyata chapter 2 asli panjang banget, tapi ngetiknya gak terasa sih, soalnya emang lagi pengen membebaskan segala pikiran yang mengganjal saat kepikiran tentang bahan Fic. Chapter 2 ini cukup tragis. Suzuna memang terlalu sayang sih. Jadinya begitu.

Sumpah, segala sesuatu tentang Yuki-Onna, di Kansai-lah, ato apapun itu saya ngarang. Gak tau sejarah –_saya benci sejarah! *plak!*_- Jepang. Pokoke ngarang ajalah. Yang penting jadi *author gak jelas!*

Saya pengen ngebacot disini karena di atas tadi saya sama sekali gak ada ngebacot ato numpang liwet.

Hm, makin OOC aja yah. Hahaha, selamat buat **Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** yang berhasil menebak! Bener! Dia kena _Leukimia_. Hahaha. Mati kau, Shirayuki! *plak!*.. Buat Linda, silahkan ambil payung warna-warninya di rumah saya! *ditabok*

By The way, On the way, kegiles busway… Sedikit balesan ripyu... Males PM, waktu Internet terbatas.

**sweetnacchan ;** iya, makasih...

**Kazuazul : **Makasih ya XD... Saya lagi pengen juga bikin yang bveginian XP *ha?*

**YoshiKitty29** : Iya, saya ngejauh dari hiruk pikuk komunitas yang suka HiruMamo *dilempar bakiak*.. Ehehe, tapi abis ini saya bakal kalap lagi dan Update Fic HiruMamo lagi! –**Suzuna : munafik lo, Author!**- Bener dia sakit, cuman gak disebutin jenis penyakitnya. Jadi sori yah! Kamu gak dapet payungnya! (**Yoshi**_**-san**_** : Siapa juga yang mau.. =="**)… Sudah apdet!

**RisaLoveHiru **: Iya, cinta segitiga.. Makin kayak sinetron aja.. Padahal saya gak suka sinetron *_lagi asik nonton Inayah*plak!*_. Ahaha, bener deh. Mo tau? Baca aja Chapter ini!! (Tapi belon jelas juga sih, hehe).. sabar, Suzunachansdiary udah selese, cuman harus dibenerin dulu, ntar banyak yang protes (?).

**Machiko Savannah** : Gak papa. Kesalahan teknis. Iya, SenaSuzu lagi. Mirip Heart? Haha, mungkin, tapi akhirnya akan benar-benar berbeda lho! Suzuna jadi Rachel, Sena jadi Farel, Shirayuki jadi Luna? Cuih! *dibakar rame-rame*.. Saya aja belajar dari Machi_-san_ dan yang lainnya lho, jadi saya merasa ini berkat bantuan semua juga! Apdet ini…^^

**Males login gitu loh** : Oho, Taki 'kan memang tidak bisa bersifat seperti manusia *ditendang*. Takdir? Bener! Emang takdir yang saya buat yang membuat Shirayuki pingsan. Oke, ini Update-nya!^^

**just reader 'Monta'** : Iya. Tapi tak ada jaminan juga sih untuk Shirayuki tak merebut Sena dari Suzuna. Tentu saja, Suzuna pasti akan berusaha. _Suzuna wa ganbarimassu_! Ini apdetnya xDD

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** : Wah! Sama kayak nama OC-nya! Mirip sama kisah idupmu? Wah, saya ikutan prihatin, tapi saya nggak perlu bayar ke kamu karena dianggap ngeplagiat 'kan? Hahaha, takpapa kalo kamu mo curhat. Kamu bener! Tebakanmu bener! *_yeah!_*

Udah ah, Nyepam nih..

**So, Mind To Review?**

**PS : pas ngepost fic ini, pengen ngepost Suzunachan's diary, but DATANYA KETINGGALAAAAAN!!! jadi, bersabar ya. Saking erorrnya otak saya nih.. Doain deh ya.. XP  
**


	3. Lonelinness

"_Suzuna-san, Aku suka pada Sena-san.."_

"_Suzuna! Aku menyukai Shirayuki! Dekatkan aku dengannya!"_

**.**

**Aku menangis..**

**Aku menangis pilu saat kau tak ada disini..**

**Aku menangis jikalau kau tidak bisa ada lagi disampingku..**

**Aku menangis ****jikalau kita tak bisa bersatu..**

**Akupun menangis jika kau bersamanya****..**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Youichi Fitria –Alice-**

"**Feel and Feel"**

**3****rd**** Chapter : That Girl, Loneliness**

**.**

**Warning**

**OC, AU, OOC *full*, Chara-Death, Abal, GJ, tidak berkesan,etc.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

***___X___*******___X____***

* * *

.

_3.00 PM, Deimon High School, Rainy Day_

_**[Suzuna's POV]**_

CTARR!

Petir. Petir itu menyambar-nyambar di langit yang gelap dan meneteskan air matanya. Hujan. Hujan begitu lebat. Aku dan Sena berdiri di tempat yang basah ini, dan dia menyatakan kalau dia menyukai gadis bernama Shirayuki.

Aku menatap Sena dengan tatapan kosong. Menyedihkan. Perasaanku, lagi-lagi tidak terbalas. Tapi, aku melihat matanya. Mata karamel kecoklatan yang indah. Hampir saja membuatku ingin memilikinya. Mata indah itu mengisyaratkan keinginan yang kuat. _Keinginan untuk memiliki Shirayuki_..

Aku ingin berlari menjauh darinya. Ingin. Hanya ingin, tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku ingin berlari. Aku hanya ingin meratapi diriku seorang diri, meratapi kesedihan ini sendirian. Kesedihan yang tidak semestinya. Kesedihan yang begitu dalam, entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini…

"Suzuna? _Doushite_?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya lagi. Matanya menunjukkan tanda-tanda heran.

"Ah, tidak," aku tersenyum paksa sembari menatapnya, "Tenang! Aku pasti akan membantumu!"

Tuh 'kan, perasaanku demi kebahagiaannya terlalu besar. Seperti biasa. Hati bekerja mengalahkan otak. Perasaan sayang mengalahkan rasionalisme-ku. Aku, menyiksa diriku sendiri…

"Benar? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kok," jawabku dengan nada dibuat-buat yakin. Aku benar-benar memaksakan perasaan ini. Perasaan untuk terus menolong seorang **sahabat**, menggantikan perasaan yang berkata kalau sesungguhnya aku terus dan selalu memiliki harapan padanya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau," tanyanya, "_Menangis?_"

_Aku menangis.._

_Aku menangis karena aku takut.._

_Takut akan segala hal yang membuatku jauh darimu.._

_Aku takut kalau kau tidak ada di sini.._

_Aku takut jika kau membenciku.._

_Aku takut jika aku tak bisa menjadi yang kau mau.._

_Aku takut.. _

_Jika kau menghilang dari sisiku.._

_10.00 PM, Home_

Masih terngiang di telingaku akan ucapan Sena yang begitu yakinnya. Ingin bersama Shirayuki. Shirayuki, Shirayuki dan Shirayuki. Aku muak mendengarnya! Aku muak! Aku tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melampiaskan perasaanku kepada kedua orang itu. Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin bisa.

Aku menangis. Iya, aku menangis, tapi aku hanya diam. Aku tidak mau Sena tahu kalau aku menangis saat itu, di bawah hujan itu. Aku hanya bilang padanya aku tidak menangis, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk tegar. Tegar sampai akhir kemampuanku sendiri. _Aku tidak menangis, Sena, ini hanya air hujan_…

Sudah. Aku hanya ingin mereka berdua bahagia. Apa susahnya? Cuma mendekatkan kedua orang ini dan mengajak mereka jadian. Titik. Itu tugas yang mudah, selain itu mereka juga sudah saling suka.

Saling suka?

Ya, aku menyadarinya. Aku tahu kalau mereka saling menyukai sejak pertama bertemu. Berbeda denganku, sudah 1 tahun setidaknya aku mengenal Sena, tapi dia tidak pernah berpaling padaku. Aku hanya merasa kesepian…

Mungkin. Apa yang kurasa mungkin belum sampai pada Sena. Apa yang aku rasakan hanya berupa hal bodoh yang disebut cinta monyet belaka. _Well_, ternyata aku sudah kalah dari awal. Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi, kenapa rasanya begitu perih ya?

Perasaan yang tidak terbalas. Aku takut itu terjadi dulu, tapi sayangnya sekarang sudah terlambat untuk ditangisi. Terlambat. Shirayuki sudah menyukai Sena. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya aku yang bersikap sok untuk menutupi semua. Karena aku terlalu percaya. Aku terlalu percaya pada Sena. Pada kata-kata dan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Pada apapun yang tersembunyi dari balik senyumnya. Aku terlalu percaya dan terlalu sayang mungkin.

Sudahlah. Aku muak mendengarnya. Besok hari libur dan mereka meminta untuk didekatkan. Aku berencana mengajak mereka berdua. Aku ingin tahu, sebesar dan sekuat apa kira-kira perasaanku. Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?

_Oh, God.._

_Please tell me your plans_

'_Cause I need your explanation.._

OoOoO***OoOoO

_5.00 P__M, Taman Bermain_

"_Ja_, Shirayuki," aku mengatur nafasku di depan kedua orang ini, "Kalian berdua tentu sudah saling kenal, 'kan?"

Sore ini kami bertiga sudah berada di Taman Bermain yang baru saja buka. Taman bermain ini hanya buka di sore hari. Konsep baru. Aku sengaja mengajak agar mereka dapat mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Shirayuki melunturkan cat rambutnya. Sekarang rambutnya putih, seputih salju. Seperti namanya. Mata hazelnya tampak senang.

Sena sendiri tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, namun dia memakai kaos putih dan jaket hitam miliknya. Sedang aku? Aku hanya berpakaian seperti biasa dan ditambah mantel biru-ku yang hangat. Aku hanya _perantara _disini. Tidak terlalu banyak komentar dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Hanya menjadi penengah untuk sementara. Meski itu menyedihkan.

"I-iya.. Tentu," jawab mereka berdua malu-malu. Aku terdiam. Hatiku berkata beda, tapi kali ini aku harus bisa berfikir jernih.

"_Well_," aku menarik tangan mereka berdua, "Ayo jalan!"

"Ya," jawab Shirayuki singkat. Pakaian _Baby Doll Dress_-nya melambai-lambai. Rambut putih keperakkan panjangnya yang diikat kebelakang juga bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara rambut Sena berantakan diterpa angin. Aku hanya tersenyum, meski di dalam hati aku meratap sepuasnya.

"Hei kalian!" ucapku sambil menyatukan tangan mereka, "Jalanlah berdua! Aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu!"

"T-tapi—" Sena nyaris menahanku. Wajahnya merah.

"_Bye_! Duluan saja!" aku sambil memacu _inline-skate-ku_ berlari. Menjawab telepon hanyalah alibi. Aku hanya membuat mereka berduaan. Simpel 'kan?

Aku hanya perlu mengamati mereka dari belakang secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan sampai mereka bisa mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, bahkan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Hanya seperti itu. Tidak rumit. Bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

_Tapi kenapa…?_

DBRAK! Aku terjatuh menabrak sesuatu. Menabrak seseorang yang berjualan di tempat ini. Entah siapa. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu…

"Nona! Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat do—" dia terdiam sejenak, lalu tergagap, "Eh? Ke-kenapa nona? Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak kok," kataku singkat, "Aku hanya berlari tanpa lihat-lihat."

_Tapi kenapa aku…_

"Kenapa anda berkaca-kaca?" tanya orang itu.

_Menangis lagi?_

Aku hanya menggeleng, "Maaf. Aku hanya berlari tanpa lihat-lihat."

Aku mengatakan hal itu setengah hati dan nada rendah. Lalu berlari lagi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

_Sampai kapan aku bisa menahan semuanya?_

OoOoO***OoOoO

_5.30 PM, Taman Bermain_

_**[Sena's POV]**_

Aku hanya berdua dengan Shirayuki. Suzuna! Kau dimana sih? Aku belum berani kalau hanya berdua. Lagipula, kenalpun hanya sedikit. Tidak terlalu tahu apapun tentang dia. Saat ini kami berdua, hanya berdua, berada di sebuah _Café_ terbuka. Dan menunggu.

"Se-sena_-san_?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Suzuna_-san_ akan kembali?" tanyanya padaku. Raut wajahnya menandakan khawatir. Mata hazelnya mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Kita telepon saja," kataku enteng mengambil handphone-ku. Mencari nama gadis berambut biru malam itu.

Ketemu! Aku buru-buru menekan tombol hijau dan meneleponnya.

1 menit. Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Kucoba sekali lagi.

Hasilnya sama saja. Kurasa dia baik-baik saja, tapi, kenapa tidak kembali?

TRRRRLLTT! _You've got a new mail from :_ Suzuna!

"E-Mail dari Suzuna!" ucapku pelan pada Shirayuki.

"Apa isinya?"

"Hmm. '_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian. Kakak butuh bantuan di rumah. Suzuna._'"

Apa? Dia tidak kembali? Gawat.

"Kalau begitu," Shirayuki menunduk.

_Gawat.. Aku kurang bisa menangani situasi ini…_

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bisakah Sena_-san_ menemaniku berkeliling di tempat ini? Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam. Mungkin sekitar pukul 7 nanti aku harus pulang," ujarnya dengan wajah merah. Wajahku-pun merah merona.

"B-baiklah," ucapku agak gugup.

"Te-terimakasih," katanya lagi. Ia tersenyum manis. Aku jadi tidak tega.

Apa perasaanku bisa tersampaikan?

OoOoO***OoOoo

Beberapa wahana telah berdua kami lewati dengan tawa dan senyuman. Gadis di sampingku ini menikmatinya. Dia senang sekali. Matanya melirik kiri-kanan mencari wahana yang ia suka.

Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Aku suka melihat matahari terbenam, entah Shirayuki berfikiran sama denganku atau tidak, namun matahari terbenam memang indah, 'kan?

"Se-sena_-san_!" ucap Shirayuki gugup, "Aku, maksudku, kita, bisakah kita… naik ke.. sana?"

Dia menunjuk bianglala. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sana."

Dia tersenyum manis. Dia menarik tanganku dengan cepat. Berlari. Wajahku merona. Begitu ya, ini yang disebut suka.

Kami segera naik setelah mendapatkan tiket. Shirayuki bersemangat sekali. Akupun ikut senang. Mungkin, tanpa aku sadari, ada yang menatapku sendu dari bawah…

Angin meniupkan helai-helai rambut kami…

"_Kirei_," ucapku perlahan, "Anginnya juga segar."

"Aku suka angin," Shirayuki menatapku dalam, "Rasanya, ingin sekali terbang."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, tapi aku lebih suka lagi dengan salju," ucapnya lirih, "Benda yang menyenangkan."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama," jawabku lirih, "Menyenangkan memang."

Dia tersenyum. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Apa yang Sena_-san_ sukai?"

Deg…

Aku terdiam, berfikir sejenak. Bianglala berputar dan sampai di atas. Tepat. Memperlihatkan matahari yang nyaris hilang dibalik awan. Dibalik ufuk timur.

"Aku suka..."

"Apa?"

"Aku," kataku gugup namun berusaha meyakinkan hati. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang ada di depanku. Dia terkejut, berusaha menguasai diri.

"S-sena_-san_?"

"_Aku suka padamu_," kataku menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya. Wajah kami berdua semerah tomat. Aku memejamkan mataku, "Karena itu…"

"A-aku juga.. Aku juga suka! Suka pada Se-sena_-san_!" ucapnya terbata, lirih. Namun pasti.

"Berarti perasaan kita sama ya?"

Nafas kami berdua menyatu. Detak jantung kami sama-sama kencang. Biasa, Hati mengalahkan otak dalam urusan ini. Mata dan hati terasa begitu dekat satu sama lain, tidak ingin berpisah.

"Aku suka padamu…"

Dan diiringi sayup-sayup angin yang bertiup pelan, tanpa mempedulikan apapun dan siapapun, seiring bergeraknya bianglala yang sempit dan matahari terbenam menjadi saksi kami berdua di tempat ini…

Dan raga kami menjadi saksinya..

_Aku menciumnya…_

OoOoO***OoOoO

.

_**[Suzuna's POV]**_

"Ha.. Mereka sudah resmi sekarang," aku berkata lirih dari balik teropong kecil yang kubawa. Aku bisa melihatnya kok. Dan aku mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas dari alat penyadap yang kupasang di pakaian Shirayuki dan Sena tanpa mereka sadari.

Kenapa aku ingin menangis, ya? Padahal harusnya aku senang melihat mereka berdua bahagia. Kenapa aku jadi merasa hampa seperti ini? Ke—napa?

_Tess.. Tess…_

Tetes demi tetes membasahi bajuku. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku merasa perih. Sakit. Harusnya aku bisa tahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini begitu menusuk jantungku?

_Ayolah Suzuna! Kau cemburu pada mereka!_

Benar, mungkin aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua. Ukh, harusnya aku bahagia. Tapi memang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Aku menangis karena aku ingin. Karena aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Tidak lebih dari ini…

_Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa mati karena memendamnya! Kau bisa meledak!_

Tidak! Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Ini hanya masalah kepercayaan. Lagipula, saat ini, aku tidak pantas berada di sisi Sena. Aku tidak peduli, Sena adalah milik Shirayuki saat ini. Aku cemburu, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mengkhianati persahabatan yang sudah aku jalin hingga saat ini.

_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Hati kecilku? Bisakah lagi kau tidak bertanya? Aku muak mendengar ini semua. Apa yang aku lakukan adalah sesuatu yang harus dan harus kulakukan. Ah, aku mungkin akan banyak menguras air mata, tapi, ya sudahlah. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula, aku harus bahagia. Aku harus. Dan aku punya keharusan untuk melakukan itu. Aku harus Bahagia. Akupun bahagia bila mereka juga bahagia.

_Tapi kalau begitu, untuk apa kau terus…_

_Menangis?_

Aku tidak tahu… Hanya itu jawaban yang aku tahu…

_Kau bodoh…_

OoOoO***OoOoO

**Aku cemburu**

**Aku cemburu saat dia berada disampingmu**

**Aku cemburu saat kau memberikan perhatian lebih padanya..**

**Aku cemburu jikalau kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku..**

**Aku…**

**Benci..**

**Benci padanya..**

**Sangat benci, pada orang yang kau cintai..**

**Meski aku, tak bisa mengatakannya..**

***___X__***__X___***

**Tebeceeee**

* * *

**A/N** : Yey! Fic ini ternyata melebihi 3 _shots_! *_loncat-loncat gaje_*

Perkiraan sih cuman tiga chapter, tapi ternyata lebih. Tak tahulah, lihat saja chapter depan. Apakah tamat atau tidak. Hehe. _Well_, bagi yang nanya kenapa saya _sering_ bikin Suzuna tersiksa, alasannya cuman satu kata : MENARIK. Hahaha, kalo di Manga/Anime-nya 'kan gak ada tuh Suzuna pake acara nangis-nangisan. Malah dia yang kayaknya yang nguntit lah, inilah, itulah.. begitulah... Ato punya konflik batin yang berat. Enggak ada 'kan? Jadi ya bikin aja *plak*. Saya pecinta _sad ending _lho. Jadi jangan heran kalo ada _chara-death_ disini.

Jujur, saya suka banget bikin dialog seseorang mengenai dirinya dan hati kecilnya *halah*. Istilahnya konflik batin gitu. Kayak di Fict ini dan Suzuna_-chan_'s Diary. Tapi, untuk Suzuna_-chan_'s Diary, saya kasi spoiler deh, endingnya yang menyenangkan lah. Sekali-kali boleh toh? XD Beda sama yang ini. Tebak aja begimana tuh akhirnya. Entah siapa yang mati duluan *dibakar*

_Well_.. _A responses for your review_ (sok Inggris).. Waktu internet saya terbatas. Jadi Gomenne ga bisa PM.

**Ishizaki Kobakawa ** : Milih Shirayuki? Humm.. Liat chapter ini? Eith! Ga boleh! Suzuna harus sama Riku –ditampar-

**readers **: Nangis? Kok bisa? Fic saya bikin kamu badmood yah? *pundung dipojokan*. Spoiler lah, Sad ending kok. ^^

**RisaLoveHiru** : Gregetan? Sherina dong? *ditabok* Iya ini Apdetnya XDD

**just reader 'Monta'** : Iya, saya emang suka konflik kaya beginian *kaya sinetron lu!* kan udah dijelasin, karena MENARIK! XD.. Ga papa kok, saya biasa aja. Makasih.

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki **: Hahaha, payungnya boleh kamu ambil di rumah saya dalam jangka waktu 10 menit lagi *digampar*. Nyah? Taichou? Shiroichou itu dari kata _Shiro_ (putih) dan _Chou _(Kupu-kupu -?-). Artinya kurang lebih kupu-kupu putih. Penasaran? Gregetan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? –halah!- Baca aja chapt ini!

**YoshiKitty29** : Kalo Suzuna ngalah? Selese dong ceritanya? Nyiahaha, ini apdetya

**Akari-chan- love kikiki…** : Melangkah itu anggap aja deh dia jalan biasa, soalnya mana ada orang yang bisa pake inline skate waktu ujan-ujanan. Anggap aja begitu deh! *digampar – Fitria nangis*lebay* Yah! Sesuai imajinasi saja lah! XDD . Saya sih seneng dia OOC gitu *geplaked*

**kazuazul **: Fic saya bagus? Bagus? Bagus? Ba---- *disumpel Kazu-san* Terimakasih hehe.. Apdet inih.

**Youichi Nanase **: Keren? Makasih. Hahaha, kalau kamu jitak dia, nanti Riku yang ngamuk! *dilempar batu* Chara-death nya? Ohohoho, liat sajalah! Pasti tak terduga *?*

**Machiko Savannah** : Apdet ini. Gak papa, gak saya makan kok kalau jawaban Machi-san salah. XDD. Bener tuh, saya setuju Suzuna sama Riku aja *plak*.. Tapi untuk sementara, hiks, kamu sama Sena dulu ya.. *ditendang*

**reader** : Iya, Shirayuki itu OC. Korektif? Apaan ituh? *ditampar* Rajin? Saya sih orangnya teledor! *digampar lagi* Yosh, already updated.. XDD

…

Hm, _gomenne_, kadang saya minta ripyu, tapi jarang ngeripyu, maapkanlah, saya itu orangnya gak punya jaringan net di rumah, mesti ke warnet ato ke skul dulu baru bisa. Dan kalo di warnet, gak tahu bisa kapan aja, soalnya berhubung tugas menumpuk (oke, bentar lagi kelas 9.. dan Ulum semakin dekat) dan ulangan juga harus dipersiapkan, jadi gak tahu bisanya kapan. Di skul pun bisanya pas ada waktu ke Lab kompie ato pas bawa laptop. Hari biasa mana bole bawa laptop sembarangan, ditabok sama ortu saya nanti XP

Ah, sudahlah, males nyepam lagi… *bukannya _lo udah banyak nyepam?_*

**Mind to Review, guys?**


	4. Kazuya and Sena

**Aku, Kau dan Dia**

**Kita punya banyak kata yang terlewat**

**Aku, Kau dan Dia**

**Ada banyak yang menghilang setelah kau bersamanya**

**Aku, Kau dan Dia**

**Aku mulai cemburu ketika kau bersamanya**

**Aku, Kau dan Dia**

**Aku.. Jadi benci kepadanya**

**. .**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Fitria –Alyss YouNightray- **a.k.a** Youichi Fitria –Alice-**

"**Feel and Feel"**

**4****th**** Chapter : That Girl, Crying**

**.**

**Warning**

**OC, AU, OOC *full*, Chara-Death, Abal, GJ, tidak berkesan,etc.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

* * *

.

**Aku benci, pada orang yang kau cintai…**

_**.**_

_[Suzuna'__s POV]_

Aku melihatnya dari bawah sini. Dia menciumnya. Ya. Ingin aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku benci. Aku marah. Tapi aku tak bisa kalau aku bicara hal ini padanya.

Aku menangis. Aku selalu menangis mengingatnya. Dia yang selalu tertawa, dia yang bahagia bersamanya, bukan bersamaku. Aku.. kupikir aku cemburu. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, yeah, aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa tegar, tapi aku juga bukan orang yang tidak mudah mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Tertawakan aku! Yeah! Dia boleh mentertawaiku. Aku tidak akan marah, tapi, berhentilah membuatku kecewa seperti ini. Tubuhku lemas mengingatnya. Aku benci, aku lelah, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya, wajahnya yang pongah, terus menari sepanjang waktu..

Air mataku berhamburan. Tak bisa terhentikan. Tak bisa sama sekali. Orang-orang menatapku heran. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli apapun. Aku, hanya dia yang kuingat saat ini, Sena. Hanya dia.

Bianglala berhenti. _Dia _-Sena, dan Shirayuki turun. Menggandeng tangan masing-masing. Wajah keduanya merah. Aku berhasil tapi aku terluka. Menyedihkan.

Err..

Gawat! Mereka melihatku! Dan sekarang mendekatiku.

"Suzuna? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sena bertanya padaku. Aku menoleh sambil buru-buru mengucek mataku.

"E-eh? Aku hanya sedang… err.. mencari kalian," aku berbohong. Aku tidak berani menatap mata karamel dan hazel di depanku.

"Begitu? Bukannya membantu Taki_-san_?" tanya Sena, "Kau.. emm.. Me-menangis ya?"

"Ehehe, kakak bodoh sih. Tidak jadi deh aku membantunya. Tidak kok," aku berbohong lagi. Lagi, "Aku cuma _kelilipan_."

"Ehehe, sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak ya," jawabnya cengengesan.

"Untuk?" aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bantuanmu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tersenyum. Akupun tersenyum paksa. Biarlah, hanya untuk senyumnya, aku akan membayar berapapun dan apapun.

"Iya," aku menjawab dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Syukurlah. Iya, 'kan, Shira—"

BRUK!

"SHIRAYUKI!" pekik kami berdua kaget. Ia pingsan begitu saja. Wajahnya yang seperti porselen itu makin memucat dan berkeringat. Tubuhnya panas. Aku khawatir sekali. Gadis ini…

Sena mengangkat tubuh lemas gadis itu lagi, "_Ne_, Suzuna, aku akan menuju ke balai-balai (?) sekarang dan menelepon ayahnya! Kau boleh pulang!"

"Tu—"

Dia sudah keburu berlari. Biarlah. Aku.. sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

"—nggu..?"

Dia tidak kembali. Dia benar-benar meninggalkan aku sendirian disini.

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

_._

_12.30 PM, Seito Gakuen, Classroom_

.

Aku menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan awan biru yang berarak. Aku muak. Aku muak. Aku benci pemandangan ini, pemandangan indah. Indah, yaaah, tetapi, apa perasaan yang sedang lebur hancur seperti saat ini bisa dipermainkan begitu saja?

Sudah empat hari sejak hari itu. Penyakit Shirayuki makin parah. Dan Sena begitu khawatirnya hingga pikirannya tersita begitu saja. Tidak menghubungiku atau apapun, _well_, memangnya aku ini siapa dia? Wajar saja kalau dia mengkhawatirkan pacarnya.

Pacarnya. Kenapa aku lupa. Dia milik orang lain. Bukan siapapun. Bukan apapun bagiku. Aku ini, orang yang tidak berguna.

"Err, Suzuna," seorang teman mendekatiku.

"_Ne_?"

"Shiroichou, sakit?"

"Iya."

"Ada apa? Parahkah?"

"Tidak kok, demam tinggi saja."

Dia tersenyum, "Kalau kau ke tempatnya, sampaikan salamku."

"Iya," jawabku membalas senyumnya, "Tentu."

Sesungguhnya, dia tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Penyakitnya makin parah dan empat hari tidak bangun. Itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Itu lama dan itu mengkhawatirkan. Dia di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan Sena tidak pernah absen dari tempat itu setelah Shirayuki berada di sana. Mungkin menggenggam tangan dan menyemangatinya dengan berkata, "Sadarlah," atau sejenisnya.

Kata-kata yang menyiratkan konotasi. Dan kadang dengan sendirinya menjadi denotasi. Aku tidak mengerti.

Jam istirahat siang ini kulewatkan dengan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

_3.00 PM, Home_

.

TRRLLLTTT. You've got a mail from Sena!

Aku membuka _handphone_-ku dengan tergesa-gesa. Tertulislah pesan di dalamnya.

**From : Sena**

**Subject : -**

**Kita sama-sama menjenguk Shirayuki! Temani aku. Aku tidak enak juga kalau aku terus-terusan sendiri ke sana.**

Aku membalas 'Ya'-ku dengan cepat. Yang penting saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaannya, aku tidak tahu lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku sudah lelah berusaha. Aku mungkin menyerah saat ini. Hari ini sama sekali tidak bermakna apapun. Semuanya sama saja.

Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku sebagaimanapun aku berusaha. Aku cheer yang payah, aku tidak bisa menyampaikan semangatku pada orang lain. Dan malah memberikan kesedihan. Aku payah. Payah.

Tapi, bagaimanapun sekiranya aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku sendiri, hanya ada tiga kata yang menyiratkannya : _Aku tidak bisa_. Ya! Aku tidak bisa. Aku, itu hal yang mustahil! Ini hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan dengan sebegitu gampangnya sambil bicara, "Aku sudah melupakannya!"

Aku benci pada diriku yang seperti ini, aku hanya bisa meratapinya.

_Bagaimanapun, aku masih mencintainya__.._

_._

**Aku benci**** pada diriku sendiri,**

**Aku benci pada diriku yang begitu lemah**

**Aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa menjadi pendampingmu**

**Aku benci pada diriku yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat ia bersamamu**

**Aku benci.. pada perasaanku yang terlalu besar padamu…**

**Aku, terlalu mencintaimu..**

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

_4.00 PM, Deimon __Hospital_

.

Aku berjalan bersamanya di koridor rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit tempat Shirayuki Shiroichou dirawat. Rumah sakit dimana dia berjuang akan hidupnya sendiri. Rumah sakit yang membuatnya terkekang.

Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang jelas sekali bertuliskan : **Shirayuki Shiroichou**

Dan ketika masuk. Miris sekali rasanya melihat rambut putih keperakkan itu tidak jauh beda warnanya dengan wajah pemiliknya. Tubuh kecil semampai yang dihiasi berbagai selang dan alat-alat kedokteran. Rasanya tidak memiliki kehidupan. Shirayuki seperti mayat hidup. Rambut peraknya tergerai tidak karuan. Kulit porselennya semakin pucat. Mata hazelnya tertutup, tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Wajah polos itu seolah tidak memiliki jiwa.

"_Tadaima_, Shirayuki," Sena berucap sendiri sambil menuju ranjang milik Shirayuki. Menuju Shirayuki yang tertidur. Membelai rambutnya dan menggenggam tangan Shirayuki yang sedingin salju, namun tersimpat sedikit kehangatan di sana.

"_Okaeri nasai_.. Kau pasti akan bilang begitu 'kan?" Sena berbicara lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sena.."

"_Daijobou, _Suzuna," ucap Sena padaku, "Aku tahu Shirayuki senang."

Sena menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat.

"Aku sayang padamu," ucap Sena lagi. Rasanya aku tidak dipedulikan sedikitpun di tempat ini. Hatiku teriris-iris rasanya.

"_Se_-_na_.." lirih suara Shirayuki. Mengigau. Sena terbelalak. Namun setelah itu sepertinya dia harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Shirayuki," Sena mengelus dahi gadis yang tertidur itu.

"_Se.. bukan.. Kazu-nii.. Kazu-nii.._"

"Eh?" aku dan Sena keheranan. Siapa itu Kazu_-nii_? Kakaknya? Tidak, setahuku Shirayuki tidak punya kakak. Dia anak tunggal.

"Shirayuki, ini aku, Sena!" ucap Sena agak gemas, menggenggam tangan yang sama dinginnya dengan nama pemiliknya itu.

"_Kazu-nii.. Kazuya-nii.. Dekat-dekatlah denganku.._"

"Err.. Sena?" aku melihat Sena yang sedikit menyeringai melihat orang di depannya memanggil nama yang lain selain namanya.

DREEET

Pintu terbuka. Munculah ayah Shirayuki. Yang sepertinya terlihat buru-buru. Dia berkeringat, matanya agak merah, dan nafasnya naik turun meski terdengar lebih tenang sekarang.

"_Ne_, _Jii-san_!" aku memanggil ayah Shirayuki dengan nada pelan namun hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya si Ayah.

"Emm.."

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

Aku menatap Sena yang sedikit menyeringai. Wajahnya yang begitu penuh dengan kekesalan nampak terlihat. Sepertinya begitu lelah. Entah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia hanya diam. _Well_, ini situasi yang tidak enak.

"Kira-kira Kazuya itu siapa?" Sena bertanya padaku. Namun nadanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah," jawabku pelan. Wajahnya -ralat!- ekspresinya tidak karuan, entah harus sedih, kecewa atau marah. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, tetapi, aku mungkin berharap agar ia tidak bersedih seperti saat ini.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Saat dia berkata entah siapa itu, 'Kazuya_-nii_', ada rasa sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Iya, di dada, mungkin, bernafaspun berat. Rasanya perih. Aku tidak tahu."

"Maaf, tapi aku kurang ahli untuk urusan begitu," jawabku datar. Sesungguhnya itu perasaan yang juga kurasakan Sena. Kau juga merasakannya?

"…."

"…."

"…."

Keheningan berada di antara kami. Mencekam rasanya. Err, benar-benar canggung, dan.. senja ini rasanya begitu berat, terutama bagiku dan Sena. Entah kenapa, rasanya lain. Kalau bersama-sama seperti ini, dan juga saat kami merasakan hal yang sama –patah hati, kau tahu, ada yang lain dan berbeda. Kalau seperti ini, aku ingin memeluknya saja. Dan aku ingin menangis di dadanya. Ingin dia mendekapku erat. Aku menyu—

**Tidak!**

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Dia milik Shirayuki. Oke, Suzuna, Dia milik Shirayuki Shirouichou.

"Aku cemburu," ujar Sena malu-malu, tiba-tiba. Memalingkan wajahnya, "Waktu dia menyebut nama orang lain. Rasanya aneh saja, kalau orang yang kau sayangi menyebut nama orang lain.. Err.. Kau tahu, aku cemburu.. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin sih."

Huh? Setelah sekian lama dia membuatku cemburu, dia malah bilang tidak yakin kalau dia cemburu pada Shirayuki?

"Semua tinggal kepercayaanmu saja," jawabku mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang bisa aku keluarkan saat ini.

"Eh?"

"Kau itu.. Sena yang luar biasa.. Untuk Shirayuki. Dan mungkin juga untukku, karena itu, percayalah," ujarku tanpa menatapnya. Melainkan menatap langit merah yang terbentang luas. Entah kenapa, rasanya dadaku berat sekali saat mengatakan ini.

.

_Kau tahu? Inilah yang aku usahakan selama ini_

_Saat kau bersamanya.._

_Akupun hanya berkata pada diriku sendiri : Percayalah_

_Hanya itu yang bisa membuatku tegar_

.

"Suzu—"

"Kau harus percaya pada dia, mungkin hanya perasaanmu, tetapi, aku yakin kau benar-benar sayang padanya kok. Dan kalau kau ingin melupakannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucapku, "Kecuali kalau memang Yuki_-chan_ yang salah. Kecuali dia yang membuatmu terluka. Kecuali dia membuatmu… Aku tidak akan memaafkan—"

Aku tidak peduli apapun dan bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat ini. Aku hanya mengeluarkan seluruh kata-kata yang bisa kukeluarkan.

"Suzuna?"

"_Naze_?"

"Kenapa kau," dia menatapku, aku membalas menatap mata karamelnya yang entah kenapa tampak buram, "… Err, Menangis lagi?"

Aku heran dan aku menyadarinya. Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Menetes dari pelupuk mata yang ternyata sudah begitu penuh. Aku buru-buru tersenyum, meski mataku menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis kok," ujarku, menyadari rumahku sudah di depan mata, "Nah, aku duluan ya."

"Eh? Iya."

Aku meninggalkan dia yang terbengong dan berjalan berlalu ketika melihatku masuk rumah. Membanting pintu.

.

_Kenapa kau menangis lagi?_

.

Karena aku ingin. Karena aku kecewa. Karena aku bersedih melihat pria yang kucintai terluka.

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

_**[Sena's POV]**_

.

Aku melihat gadis yang kuanggap sahabatku itu, menangis. Sudah berkali-kali. Mungkin diawali sejak aku dan dia bertemu Shirayuki. Dia bukanlah dia, bagiku. Dia berbeda sekarang. Dia terlalu perasa saat ini dan membuatku tidak mengerti. Matanya memerah. Selalu saja.

Aku kecewa ketika Shirayuki mengucapkan nama orang lain dalam tidurnya. Aku kecewa, itu bukanlah sebuah perasaan kecewa belaka, tapi mungkin.. Err.. Bisa kusebut _cemburu_.

Ketika melihat Suzuna menangis, akupun merasa berat. Aku tidak rela melihatnya seperti itu. Aku malah merasa lebih kecewa lagi.

Dia berkata aku harus percaya.

Percaya pada perasaanku sendiri. Pada Shirayuki. Pada janji yang sama-sama kami pegang. Pada perasaan yang aku ungkapkan di atas bianglala hari itu.

Aku kecewa saat Shirayuki menyebut nama orang lain. Tapi aku lebih kecewa saat melihat Suzuna menangis. Ah! Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa perasaan ini malah tidak lebih besar saat melihat Suzuna menangis?

Aku terlalu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang membuatku kecewa seperti ini. Aku terlalu kecewa. Entah pada Suzuna atau Shirayuki.

Entah aku mencintai salah satu dari mereka.. Atau perasaan ini hanyalah perasaan kasihan belaka. Aku juga tidak tahu…

.

"_Kau harus percaya pada dia__… Kecuali kalau memang Yuki-chan yang salah. Kecuali dia yang membuatmu terluka. Kecuali dia membuatmu… Aku tidak akan memaafkan—"_

Dia bilang dia tidak akan memaafkan? Apa yang tidak akan dia maafkan? Apa karena Shirayuki membuatku terluka?

Kenapa kau yang membuatku seperti ini sekarang, Suzuna? Juga Shirayuki.

Aku tidak mengerti, satupun yang kalian pikirkan.

.

_**[End of Sena's POV]**_

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

_Hospital, after School_

.

Hari ini begitu panas. Namun langit mendung menandakan jika hari akan hujan. Cuaca benar-benar tidak jelas. Anginpun bertiup tanpa arah.

Gadis berambut _dark-blue_ itu berjalan menuju gedung besar yang menjadi tempat dimana sahabat barunya yang berambut keperakkan itu berdiam saat ini. Sekantong apel melompat-lompat dalam plastik yang dibawanya. Ia hanya sendiri, ia tak punya minat untuk mengajak teman-temannya yang lain karena mereka mungkin tak peduli.

Sedang pria karamel _innocent_ yang biasa bersamanya? Well, dia tidak mau mengajak orang itu saat ini. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Ia tidak mau menatap semburat merah di pipi pria itu saat bersama Shirayuki, kekasihnya.

Oke, itu mungkin bukan haknya, tapi ia tetap saja tidak mau.

Bagaimanapun, ia menyayangi pria itu. Lebih dari sekadar ikatan teman.

.

**__OoO__**

.

"Permisi?" Suzuna masuk ke dalam kamar itu, kamar rawat dimana seorang perempuan seusianya terbaring. Namun tanda-tanda kehidupan telah lebih terlihat di sana, dibanding kemarin saat dia berkunjung.

Mata hazel gadis berambut keperakkan itu telah terbuka, dan otot-otot wajah dan bibirnya mencoba memberikan gerakan, melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Meski ia terlihat benar-benar seperti porselen; pucat dan rapuh.

"_Konnichiwa_, Suzuna_-san_," ucapnya lembut namun lemah.

"_Konnichiwa_, Shirayuki," Suzuna menjawab, setidaknya bersyukur kalau Shirayuki sedikit lebih baik hari ini, "_Genki da_?"

"Iya, aku sudah lebih baikkan saat ini," ucap Shirayuki tersenyum lemah. Suzuna hanya tersenyum, menaruh apel yang tadi dibawanya di meja samping tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Sena_-san_—"

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, tapi dia akan kemari kok," potong Suzuna cepat tanpa menatap Shirayuki, "Yaa~ Dia mengunjungimu tiap hari lho!"

Mendadak Shirayuki merona. Hmm, mungkin bukan merona, karena pucat seperti saat ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengeruh.

"Aa.. Tidak mungkin ah!"

"Iya kok," Suzuna menggoda gadis itu dengan mengejeknya. Mungkin ia setengah hati, tapi sudahlah. Ini demi Sena dan demi Shirayuki juga. Ia tidak tega melihat orang lain menangis di saat dia bahagia.

Meski saat ini ia terluka sama parahnya.

"Ah!" Suzuna teringat sesuatu yang mungkin meresahkan pria karamel yang sekarang entah berada di mana itu, "Err.."

"Ada apa?"

"Shirayuki, apa kau punya kakak?"

Shirayuki menggeleng, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh.. Itu, waktu kau tidur— err, kemarin, saat aku dan Sena berkunjung kemari," ucap Suzuna agak ragu, tidak enak juga mengorek rahasia orang secara langsung, "Kau menyebut nama— err, Kazuya. Siapa itu Kazuya? Sena sepertinya merasa terganggu?"

"Eh?" Shirayuki menatap Suzuna kaget, namun ekspresinya langsung berganti dengan kesedihan, "Kazuya_-nii_ itu—"

.

**__OoOoO__**

.

Sena berjalan menuju bangunan putih bernama Rumah Sakit itu dengan malas. Meski dia tahu kalau saat ini dia harus menemui orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Err— mungkin bisa ia bilang sebagai kekasihnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyayangi gadis berambut keperakkan itu. Meski ia rasa perasaan itu kini kalah saat melihat gadis lain yang selalu bersamanya menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan serba putih dan dari luar saja sudah tercium bau obat yang tidak enak itu. Merasa ingin cepat-cepat, ia segera menuju ruangan yang ingin ia tuju.

Begitu sampai, ia mendengar samar-samar percakapan dua orang dari kamar itu.

"Siapa Kazuya itu?"

Keringat dingin mendadak menghiasi pelipis Sena, jadi sebenarnya siapakah Kazuya yang disebut Shirayuki dalam tidurnya itu?

"Err— Kazuya_-nii_ itu—"

.

**__OoOoO__**

.

"Kazuya_-nii_ itu.. Orang yang mirip dengan Sena_-san_," ucap Shirayuki akhirnya. Suzuna membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia juga baik, dan mata miliknya, sama seperti milik Sena_-san_."

"Eh?"

"Dia tinggal di Kansai. Tapi dia pindah setelah itu entah ke mana. Dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku. Yang benar-benar baik padaku. Tapi sayangnya dia hilang. Dan semenjak aku melihat Sena_-san_, aku seolah melihat Kazuya_-nii_ yang dulu."

"Jadi kau menganggap Sena itu Kazuya?" tanya Suzuna dengan.. Yaah, agak kecewa.

"Mungkin iya," ucap Shirayuki jujur, memperlihatkan mata Hazelnya yang polos dan tanpa kebohongan itu, "Setiap melihat Sena –san, aku selalu melihat Kazuya_-nii_ dalam dirinya."

"Lalu?"

"Sejujurnya— aku masih menyukai Kazuya_-nii_—"

JDAR! Petir seolah menyambar-nyambar di kepala Sena. Terlalu Hiperbola rasanya, tapi paling tidak itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

BRAK!

Sena akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam ruangan itu. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama membelalakkan kedua kristal indah _Hazel_ dan _Dark-blue_ dari mata mereka.

Sena perlahan masuk.

"Jadi Kazuya itu—"

"Maafkan aku Sena_-san_," ucap Shirayuki. Wajah Sena bukanlah Sena yang seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kau menerimaku karena aku mirip dengan Kazuya?" ucap Sena agak panas. Shirayuki hanya menunduk diam.

"Berhenti, Sena!" ucap Suzuna, "Shirayuki sedang—"

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, SUZUNA!"

.

**oOoOo***oOoOo**

**-Tebeceeee-

* * *

**

.

A/N : Hie! Gaje! Hie! *digampar karena hiperbola*

Haihai, ketemu sama Author gaje ini lagi. Haha, ternyata gak tamat di chapter 4. Mungkin chapter 5 atau 6 baru tamat ya. Sena OOC ya. "

Arara, akhirnya Sena peka juga terhadap perasaan Suzuna. Meski dia juga bimbang sama perasaannya sendiri. Sejujurnya saia pengen motong sebelum dijelaskannya siapa itu Kazuya. Tapi… kalo dipotong, porsi minggu depan akan nambah lagi, dan saia pasti akan makin ribet dengan menambah chapter lagi.

Well, mungkin ini apdetan terakhir sebelum Ulum. Ntahlah, kalo sempet ya saya apdet lagi, cuman sayangnya Ulum tercinta akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Tapi ini MUNGKIN lho. Saia tidak menjamin, karena ada saatnya saia menjadi nakal dan apdet gila-gilaan. BTW, saia ngerasa nelangsa sendiri pas baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Aqua Timez yang Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. Coba baca artinya, pas aja gitu.

.

Nih, Balesan Reviewnya ^^ :

**Kinichairuudou Akari**_**-chan**_**-** : Iya, ini apdet. Saia suka yang angst. *digampar Suzuna*

**ishizaka kobakawa** : hm, naik Roller Coaster gak ya? Saia juga mikir sih. Bingung juga, hehe. Mungkin bukan karena Suzuna ato bawang Bombay, tapi karena ikan asin *lho?* Ini apdet.

**RisaLoveHiru** : Hehe, iya, saia juga kasian sama Suzuna *gampared*. Bagus? Makasih banyaaak, Rissan! Ini apdetnya!

**readers** : iya, saia ngerti kok. Nggak masalah, saia menerima lowongan curhat kok^^.. Suzuna yang mati? Hie, nanti di surga malah ga betah dan gentayangan lagi. Hehe, tak masalah panjang. Ini apdetnya XDDD

**Machiko Savannah** : Hie? Suzuna, kau sungguh gila, masa suka sama Logan Lerman, kau sih sama Tukul aja! *gampared again* Hehe, ini apdetnya Machi_-san_!

**Bed wetter_livi** : Iya, saia emang lebih suka mereka konflik aja. Soalnya di anime/manga mereka (menurut saia) datar-datar aja. Suka HiruSena? Saia lebih suka HiruxFemSena *ditampar Sena*. Iya, nanti ada chara death kok. Makasih ya, gapapa kok baru ripyu..^^

**AyaSena-Kun** : Kasi jempol? Makasih XD, kasih saya duit dong! *plak*. Ini chappie 4!

**Antoinette Yoh** : Iya, Sena sok berani bilang gitu ke Shirayuki *dilemparin pisang*, ahaha, Apdetnya inih!

**Youichi Nanase** : dapet Feel-nya? Sukuur deh kalo gitu XDD.. Di FAVE? MAKASIH! MAKASIH! MAKA-- *disumpel*.. Oke, ini apdet.

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** : Sedih? Iya sih ya. Emang Sad Ending rencana awalnya. Selamat mengira-ngira siapa yang akan mati disini! *digampar para chara*. Oh, SuzunaChan's Diary pasti jalan kok.

**raiha lav qyaza** : Pernah ngerasain? Bener sih, yang kaya begini emang nightmare banget. Hehe, makasih ya!

**Gerard Potter-finiarel** : Hmm.. Hmm… saia bingung balasnya pake istilah apa. Hehe *cengengesan – digampar – nangis* . Shirayuki? Hmm, kita liat ya.. Ini apdetnya!

**just reader 'Monta'** : Endingnya? Hehe, kita liat saja nanti. Ini apdetnya.

.

Ah~ Nulis apa lagi ya? Sudahlah, saia lagi stress sama Ulum nih, peringkat saia kemaren turun drastis sampe saia nangis *lah? Curhat?*

.

**Mind To Review? :33**


	5. Dont Cry, I Love You

Apa yang kupikirkan, apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang kau lihat dariku. Hanya itu yang kuingin kau baca dari dalam hatiku. Hanya itu, tak perlu kau balas. Sudah cukup.

Aku tertawa jika kau bahagia, aku menangis jika kau menangis, aku tersenyum apabila kau tersenyum.

Kurasa, perasaan ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku cukup bahagia, sampai saat ini. Sampai kapanpun.

* * *

.

.

**Eyeshield 21**** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Sen no Yoru wo Koete © Aqua Timez**

**.**

**Sen no Yoru wo Koete (Indonesian Transleted) © Tsuruya no Wakusei's Blog (maap, saya pinjem^^)**

**.**

**Feel and Feel © .CrimsonCamellia**

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC, OC, gaje, abal, chara-death, plotless abis, lagunya gak nyambung sama Fic-nya, dls. Bener-bener gak memuaskan **–menurut saya sih—

**Chara Death diketahui disini..**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, SUZUNA!"

Suzuna tersentak. Pria karamel itu membentaknya? Jangan bercanda! Ini mimpi, 'kan?

"S-Sena-sa—"

"Shirayuki! Kenapa?"

"Tidak—"

"Tidak apanya? Kau menganggapku Kazuya, bukan Sena! Kau menyukainya, bukan aku."

"Sena! Berhentilah! Kau bentak bagaimanapun, itu tidak akan merubah keadaan!"

"KUBILANG, DIAM!"

Suzuna mengelejit lagi. Dia menatap Shirayuki. Ia melihat keputusasaan dan ketidakberdayaan.

"Tidak, Sena, bukan maksudku—"

"Kau pikir, kau akan senang jika kau dicintai karena kau terlihat mirip dengan orang lain?"

"Err—"

"Kau pikir, aku akan senang?" ujar Sena, "Kau pikir, mencintai itu gampang?"

Suzuna membulatkan mata _dark-blue_ miliknya. Rasanya panas sekali. _Tidak_, Suzuna berkata dalam hatinya. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Kau pikir, aku akan senang jika aku tidak dicintai?" pekik Sena.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar begitu mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"JUSTRU ITULAH HAL YANG HARUSNYA SEJAK DULU KUTANYAKAN PADAMU!" Suzuna meledak, membentak pria karamel itu, "KAU PIKIR, APA YANG KUSIMPAN SEJAK DULU INI AKAN BEGITU MUDAH KULUPAKAN?"

Sena menatapnya heran. Baru kali itu gadis _cheer _itu membentaknya. Bukan heran, mungkin. Tapi terkejut, atau terbelalak. Sena tidak tahu kosakata yang lebih tepat lagi.

"Memangnya, hanya kau yang merasakan hal seperti itu?"

_Ya, memangnya hanya kau yang merasa tidak dicintai, Sena?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda  
**

(_Aku ingin dicintai, tetapi kau tidak terlihat mencintaiku  
Aku mengembara tanpa tujuan di dalam pengulangan ini  
Dan jawaban kutemukan hanya satu, bahwa sekalipun aku takut, sekalipun aku terluka  
Akan kukatakan "Aku mencintaimu", kepada orang yang kucintai_)

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Su-Suzuna_-san_!" Shirayuki agak panik ketika Suzuna benar-benar kalap. Ia lelah. Lelah, memperjuangkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dia dapatkan. Benar-benar lelah dengan perasaan pria _innocent_ itu.

Sena hanya diam. Tidak berani berkata-kata. Shirayuki sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan Suzuna, merasa matanya benar-benar panas.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Suzuna menunduk. Peluh —atau air mata?— bertetesan dari pelipis dan bawah matanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan _marah_. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih jauh lagi, ada kepedihan, yang tenggelam dalam manik _dark-blue _-nya.

"Suzu—"

"Diam! Sena!"

"Ma—"

DRAP!

Suzuna berlari dari ruangan itu tanpa pamit ataupun bicara. Hanya berlari. Koridor rumah sakit itu kosong, sesekali hanya ada beberapa orang yang dilewati Suzuna –yang tentu saja heran dengan ekspresi wajah gadis itu.

Langkahnya tidak berhenti. Bukan, tetapi ia yang tidak mau menghentikannya. Hal yang ia katakan di dalam ruangan itu tadi, adalah hal yang nyata. Hal yang tidak bisa ia pendam sebegitu rupanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Apakah setelah sekian lama, Sena tidak juga menyadari perasaannya? Apakah sampai saat ini, Sena baru merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Bodoh."

Sejak kapan ia merasa begitu sakit? Sejak kapan ia merasa begitu terluka? Bukankah ia punya prinsip yang kuat? Bukankah sekalipun terluka, ia tidak akan pernah memperlihatkannya? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

Apakah Sena, benar-benar buta dan tak peka?

Tapi ia selalu saja tidak peduli. Ia terus mempertahankan perasaan itu, karena hanya satu yang ia jaga. Segala kenangan akan Sena. Segala hal yang membuatnya dekat dengan pria karamel itu. Segala hal yang membuatnya merasa dicandu oleh mata pria itu. Kata-katanya, sifatnya, senyumnya, rengkuhannya... Segala yang murni dan tak bisa diubah darinya.

Suzuna _menyukainya_. Itulah kenyataan bodoh yang sebenarnya. Yang selalu ia tutupi.

Nafas Suzuna tertahan, agak tersengal. Namun ia tak jua mau berhenti berlari. Berhenti-pun percuma karena ia sudah terlanjur berlari dari perasaannya yang sejujurnya sendiri.

"Kau yang harusnya mengerti."

.

_Karena pada kenyataannya, aku__ tetap mencintaimu.._

.

.

.

* * *

**Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara  
**

(_Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?  
Untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu, yang mana pun baiklah  
Tak peduli seberapa besar aku menginginkan  
Ada banyak berbagai hal yang tak dapat diubah di dunia ini  
Itu benar, dan __**kenyataanlah**__ saat berkata "Aku mencintaimu"  
Itulah kenyataan karena itu tak bisa diubah oleh siapapun_)

* * *

.

.

.

Sena benar-benar tidak peka. Menyedihkan. Mengharapkannya pun sia-sia. Benar-benar membuat gadis _dark-blue_ itu jatuh terluka. Ia kini duduk di kursi taman. Menunggu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah pasti. Bukan, bukannya ia menunggu— Ia berlari. Berlari dari kenyataan yang telah ada. Berusaha kalau yang tadi ia rasakan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi, tentu saja itu tak segampang kau membalik telapak tangan, 'kan?

Sampai kapan pria itu akan memenjarakan dirinya? Sampai kapan pria itu akan menjadi candu dalam hidupnya? Sampai kapankah pria itu akan menjadi rindu purbanya?

Senja menyongsong. Namun darimanakah senja itu terlihat? Langit gelap, mendung, menunggu hujan. Tak ada burung yang pulang ke sarang, berkicau menghiasi langit merah— yang sekarang menggelap, tentu. Benar-benar buruk.

TRLLT.. TRRLLT..

_Calling_

_Shirayuki S._

Suzuna menatap alat komunikasinya itu dengan tatapan miris. Tidak. Ia bimbang. Jawab, tidak, jawab, tidak. Terlukakah ia, saat mendengar suara Shirayuki? Yang adalah— err, _kekasih_ Sena.

Jawab. Tidak. Jawab. Tidak. Jawab. Tidak—

Klik! Suzuna memutuskan menjawabnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sungguh tidak peduli akan apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti. Hatinya sudah cukup perih saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat.

"_Suzuna-san!_"

"…" suara Suzuna tertahan di tenggorokkannya. Suara itu, penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan khawatir, dan mungkin Suzuna tahu apa yang akan gadis porselen itu katakan selanjutnya.

"_Suzuna-san, aku minta maaf!_"

Bingo. Tepat sekali.

"Untuk apa.. Kau minta maaf?" ujar Suzuna bergetar. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tak bisa. Tertahan.

"_Aku.. tidak tahu kalau Suzuna-san juga menyukai—"_

"Diamlah," Suzuna berucap getir, "Kau— tidak salah."

"_Tetapi_, _bagaimana dengan Se—"_

"_Urusai!_" ucap Suzuna kesal. Membanting benda yang sedari tadi di telinganya beralih ke tanah berumput. Ia tidak mau lagi membicarakan hal itu.

_Ia mati rasa. _Benar-benar. Tidak tertahankan. Sakitnya sudah melebihi dari batasnya. Membuatnya menjadi kaku, tak lagi merasakannya.

"Kau tak mengerti.." ujar Suzuna, "Kau tak mengerti.."

Tess.. Tess.. Tess..

Langit benar-benar gelap. Mengeluarkan tangisnya. Dengan _slow_ di awal-awal dan menjadi semakin deras. Membasahi tanah Tokyo. Angin semakin kencang. Tapi, gadis itu tak bergeming. Diam dalam bisu. Tak bergerak semilipun dari tempatnya.

Hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama. Berulang kali.

Lampu taman dinyalakan. Langit benar-benar berganti. Malam datang. Bukan senja lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti.. Aku.. Tak peduli jikalau kau membuatku terluka. Aku— sampai saat ini—"

Hujan benar-benar datang dengan deras.

"—menyu—kaimu. Dan tak akan berubah."

Dan hujan itu membaur dengan mata air dari kedua bebatuan _dark-blue_ indah. Dari mata pemiliknya yang sama-sama menurunkan _gerimis_. Seperti hujan itu, _slow_ di awal, lalu semakin deras.

"—tidak akan berubah. Tidak. Sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

_Tidak akan berubah…_

.

.

* * *

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

_(Aku ingin melalui ribuan malam itu dan mengatakan padamu  
Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu  
Aku ingin dicintai, tetapi kau tidak terlihat mencintaiku  
Aku mengembara tanpa tujuan di dalam pengulangan ini  
Dan jawaban kutemukan hanya satu, bahwa sekalipun aku takut, sekalipun aku terluka, Akan kukatakan " Aku mencintaimu" kepada orang kucintai  
Mengungkapkan perasaan ini ke dalam kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan  
Tetapi Akan kukatakan "Aku mencintaimu" kepada orang yang kucintai_)

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sena_-san_," Shirayuki menunduk, "Maaf—"

"Tidak perlu," ujar Sena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hujan turun, dan tidak mungkin ia pergi mengejar gadis itu. Semestinya bisa saja, namun kakinya lemas mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Suzuna padanya. Dan ia tahu, itulah kenyataan.

Dia terlalu egois. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Dia buta akan perasaan gadis itu. Bukan hanya pada perasaan gadis itu, tapi juga perasaannya sendiri. Seolah tidak melihat fakta, melewatkannya begitu saja. Karena ia sudah kalut, tatapan matanya tertutup. Dia benar-benar buta. Buta dalam urusan hati dan perasaan.

Keheningan di dalam ruangan itu tak terpecahkan. Atmosfir yang belum tentu bisa dipecahkan. Dingin dan tegang. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang ingin memecahkannya, membiarkannya menghangat. Paling tidak, membuka pembicaraan agar semuanya bisa lurus.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan selama ini?_ Pikir Sena. Apa yang sesungguhnya membuat ia begitu ringkih saat melihat gadis itu terluka. Gadis berambut dan bermata _dark-blue_.

Ia mengenang semuanya, semua yang telah Suzuna katakan dan utarakan padanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau itu.. Sena yang luar biasa.. Untuk Shirayuki. Dan mungkin juga untukku, karena itu, percayalah.."_

"_Kecuali dia yang menyakitimu, kecuali—"_

"_KAU PIKIR, APA YANG KUSIMPAN SEJAK DULU INI AKAN BEGITU MUDAH KULUPAKAN?"_

"_Aku.. tidak menangis kok."_

.

.

.

Tatapan kosong di bawah hujan hari itu, ia mengingatnya.

DEG..

Kenapa rasanya— jadi berbeda dengan Shirayuki selama ini? Kenapa rasanya jauh berbeda? Kenapa— ia jadi ingin, merengkuh gadis itu secepatnya? Ia merindukan musim semi dimana ia dan gadis itu saling mengenal, ia rindu—

Lalu, apakah yang sebenarnya selama ini ia rasakan pada Shirayuki? Apakah hanya sebatas—

_Kasihan?_

Apakah selama ini apa yang ia lakukan bersama Shirayuki hanyalah pelampiasan rasa kasihan terhadap gadis seputih salju itu? Apakah.. ia hanya bersandiwara selama ini? Apakah ia hanya dipermainkan oleh ego yang labil?

Seberapa besar rasa kasihnya? Seberapa besar ia mencintai seseorang? Seberapa besar ia pantas untuk dicintai? Apakah ia membentuk elegi-elegi untuk dirinya sendiri selama ini?

Dan sejujurnya, apakah ia pantas untuk dicintai? Dia yang telah membuat kedua gadis yang dekat dengannya terluka, dia yang tidak bisa menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan dengan jujur, dia yang penakut, dia yang selalu terlindungi dan selalu berada di belakang punggung orang lain.

_Serta ia yang salah memilih._

"Sena_-san_," Shirayuki akhirnya memecah keheningan yang lumayan mencekam itu, "Kejarlah—"

Sena menoleh. Melihat gadis yang memang terlihat seperti porselen; pucat, indah, sekaligus rapuh. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sedih.

"Sena_-san_. Aku tidak mau jika kau tetap di sini hanya karena merasa kasihan padaku."

Sena menatapnya. Manik hazel itu menunjukkan kelembutan sekaligus penyesalan.

"Shira—"

"Masih hujan," Shirayuki menatap jendela, yang terlihat gelap, karena mendung dan memang sudah malam, "Tapi, Sena_-san_, tidak akan membiarkan hal sesepele ini menghalangi, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, kejarlah Suzuna_-san_. Aku sepenuhnya yakin dia belum pulang."

"Eh?"

"Dia pasti menunggu," kata Shirayuki tersenyum simpul. Sena menatapnya dalam-dalam, mencari kebohongan dalam seluruh kata-kata itu. Tapi, ia tak menemukannya.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada ayah. Dan aku—" kata-kata Shirayuki terputus, ia terdiam sejenak, menunduk. Lalu menatap Sena kembali.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi musim dingin di belakang kalian berdua, yang bersama menantikan musim semi datang. Aku akan menjadi musim dingin yang suatu saat akan kalian buat cair dari cahaya matahari yang selalu kalian tunggu."

Sena, sekali lagi, menatap gadis itu. Menenggelamkan diri dalam kristal hazel yang menyembunyikan banyak misteri. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang ia temukan. Perkataan itu sungguh tulus.

"Shirayuki, kau—"

"Kejarlah!"

Sena berdiri. Tersenyum pada gadis itu. Tidak membuang kesempatan yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Kejarlah dia. Dapatkan, musim semi kalian."

Pria karamel itu tersenyum sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berlari.

Shirayuki hanya tersenyum, mungkin inilah hukuman sekaligus pengorbanan yang satu-satunya bisa ia lakukan demi orang lain. Dan demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Matanya memerah. Panas.

Dan _jatuh_.

"Kok aku menangis ya?" Shirayuki mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Gerimis lagi," ujar seseorang dari balik pintu. Suara yang benar-benar Shirayuki kenal. Suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Ia menoleh.

Dan mata hazelnya membulat lebar-lebar.

"Kazuya-_nii_?"

.

.

_Kita akan saling merindu. Dan menunggu musim semi terindah bagi kita berdua.__ Dan kita akan terus tersenyum, ketika kita bertemu.._

.

.

* * *

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to  
**

(_Di dunia yang luas ini, aku tidak bisa menyatakan kegembiraanku saat bertemu denganmu dalam kata-kata... Karenanya kita tersenyum,  
Dan bernyanyi "do-re-mi" di musim gugur, mengisinya dengan warna-warni  
Dengan musim dingin di belakang kita, menantikan cahaya matahari yang bersinar melalui daun-daun di musim semi  
Untuk dilahirkan kembali, dengan cara yang membuat mereka mampu untuk melindungi seseorang_)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tap Tik Tap Tik Tap

Langkah kaki itu berbaur dengan rintikkan hujan. Benar-benar tidak berhenti berlari. Sena benar-benar memacu kakinya. Cepat. Lebih cepat. Harus cepat. Ia berlari tanpa tahu dimana tempat yang seharusnya ia tuju. Hanya kaki dan instingnya yang membawanya melangkah.

Rambut cokelatnya mulai melepek. Tentu saja, _basah_. Entah karena sesuatu di dalam hatinya, perkataan Shirayuki, atau malah keduanya; ia benar-benar tidak mau berhenti begitu saja.

Dia tidak mau terlalu percaya pada keajaiban yang terlalu besar.

Keajaiban tidak akan datang jikalau seseorang tidak berusaha. Karena itulah, saat ini Sena berusaha. Berusaha mengikuti hati, insting dan langkahnya, berusaha percaya pada semuanya, agar bisa menemukan gadis itu, Suzuna.

Pasti akan ada keajaiban. Karena pada dasarnya, Sena sudah berusaha. Meski tidak hidup di negeri dongeng, tetapi jika diandaikan— Sena akan tetap bisa menjadi Pangeran meski tak bisa menemukan Tuan Puteri dengan sepatu kaca.

Akan selalu ada keajaiban bagi mereka yang mengharapkannya, dan Pangeran akan _selalu_ menemukan Tuan Puteri yang dicarinya.

"_Hiks.._"

Suara isakan. Ah, suara tangisan itu— tidak mungkin jika orang lain. Jangan-jangan—

_Menolehlah, dan kau akan tahu…_

Bingo! Terlihat!

"SUZUNA!" teriaknya ketika melihat seseorang di kursi taman. Basah kuyup.

Dan orang itu menoleh. Menunjukkan kristal _dark-blue_ yang bersinar. Basah.

Dan Sena baru sadar. Ia telah membuat gadis itu sebegitu menderitanya. Ah, ia tetap penakut dan bodoh seperti dulu. Ia memang—

—tak bisa jujur…

.

.

_Aku ternyata, memang tak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap matamu yang basah sedetik saja.._

.

.

**

* * *

Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita  
**

_(Ketika aku berbalik ke arah jalan yang telah kulalui, aku selalu mempunyai mata seorang penakut  
Aku ingin menghadapimu, tetapi aku tidak bisa jujur  
Hari-hari yang terulang kembali, ketika aku tidak bisa mencintai yang lain  
Aku tidak suka sendirian  
Diriku saat itu yang mencintai tanpa terlukai_)

* * *

.

.

Mencintai tanpa terlukai, tapi tidak saat melihatmu…

.

.

.

Sena menuju tepat di dekat gadis itu, secepatnya. Gadis itu berdiri, hendak berlari. Tapi Sena keburu menarik tangannya. Erat. Tidak mau lepas.

"Suzuna, maaf."

"…" Suzuna diam. Tidak ada yang ia keluarkan kecuali air mata yang sudah menjadi satu dengan air hujan.

"Aku—"

.

.

.

**

* * *

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
**

(_Akan kulewati ribuan malam dan keluar untuk menemuimu  
Sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu_)

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sena!" ujar Suzuna setengah berteriak.

"Tapi, kau juga—"

Suzuna melepaskan tangan pria itu dengan paksa, sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia berlari— lebih tepatnya memacu _Inline skate_-nya dengan cepat. Sena terdiam sejenak, melongo melihat gadis itu berlari menuju jalan di seberang.

Sena berlari lagi. Tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras. Kakinya kram, karena dinginnya angin dan hujan. Berat rasanya untuk menggerakkannya sedikit saja. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha.

"Suzuna.. hah.. Tunggu! Berhenti! Dengarkan dulu!"

"Kau tak tahu. _Aku suka_. Aku suka padamu!" pekik Suzuna, suaranya bergetar, serak, "Sejak pertama kali. Kau tidak tahu! Kau malah membuatku menderita. Tapi kenyataannya aku tetap bertahan, 'kan?"

"Suzu—"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu. Tetap. Tidak berubah. Meski kau tak merasakan yang sama…"

.

.

_Perasaan ini tida__k akan berubah sampai kapanpun, meski sekalipun kau tak pernah memperlihatkan hal yang sama padaku.._

.

.

**

* * *

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

(_Aku ingin dicintai, tetapi kau tidak terlihat mencintaiku  
Aku mengembara tanpa tujuan di dalam pengulangan ini  
Dan jawaban kutemukan hanya satu, bahwa sekalipun aku takut, sekalipun aku terluka.. Akan kukatakan: "Aku mencintaimu" kepada orang yang kucintai_)

* * *

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.." Suzuna tersengal. Nafas dan isaknya seolah jadi satu.

Hari dingin itu seolah membekukan udara.

"Suzuna, aku paham! Dengar aku!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu!"

Jalanan yang sepi mereka lalui. Hujan begitu lebat membuat mereka bebas berlarian. Bahkan hingga jalan raya itu. Hanya sesekali ada kendaraan yang lewat. Dan itupun tidak jelas kapan.

'_Sial! Kram!_' Sena merutuki kakinya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak akan berhenti. Jangan harapkan itu, ia sudah berlari dan dia tidak akan berhenti. Dan sebagai catatan, tengah jalan, tempatnya saat ini berada, bukanlah tempat yang elit untuk berhenti.

"Kalau begitu, akan kukatakan agar kau bisa puas!"

"Ti—"

"AKU— SUKA PADAMU!" pekik Sena sambil agak ngos-ngosan, "Aku.. hah.. hah.. _Mencintaimu_."

"Ap—"

Suzuna berbalik, matanya membulat takjub. Langkah Sena terhenti. Apa yang harusnya ia katakan, sudah ia katakan.

.

.

.

**

* * *

Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**

(_Sekalipun perasaan ini tak terbalas, katakan " Aku mencintaimu" kepada orang yang kau cintai_)

* * *

.

.

.

.  
.

"Se-Sena?"

Sena hanya tersenyum. Langkahnya memelan. Tak mampu berlari. Menggerakkan sendinya saja rasanya berat sekali. Sampai pada akhirnya, terhenti.

"Kau senang, 'kan? Shirayuki juga menyetu—"

DRRMM!

Terasa begitu singkat bagi Sena. Hanya sepersekian detik setelah ia tersenyum. Hanya butuh waktu untuk menoleh, dan akhirnya mendengar suara ratapan. Rentetan suara klakson dan teriakan si pengemudi entah kenapa teredam oleh suara hujan dan angin.

"MINGGIR!" hanya itu yang sempat terdengar.

Sena menoleh. Requem menyelubungi. Kepanikan melanda dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, kakinya begitu berat. Kram. Ia mungkin hanya sempat melanjutkan sisa kata-katanya, "—juinya.."

Tubuh yang itu hanya tinggal menunggu terpelanting dan mengeluarkan luka. Sesaat. Hanya sesaat. Dan—

DBRAAAK!

"TIDAAAAK!"

Darah segar, tubuh yang terlempar, air hujan, cairan merah di pipinya. Itu yang ia lihat. Pemandangan mencekam. Suzuna membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lututnya semakin melemas.

Perlahan, pria itu tersenyum, menutup matanya, "_Aku—_"

Sedetik kemudian, hanya ada satu yang bisa dikeluarkan Suzuna dari mulutnya :

"SENAAAAA!"

Dan semuanya.. Gelap…

.

.

_Sudah kukatakan, bukan?_

.

.

**

* * *

Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**

_**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**_

(_Sekalipun perasaan ini tak terbalas, katakan " Aku mencintaimu" kepada orang yang kau cintai._

_._

_Itu adalah sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia di dunia ini…_)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC (?)

* * *

**_

_Word Count :_

_Fic – 2520 words_

_Song – 633 words_

_Bacotan – 3587 – (2520 + 633) = … -gapentinglu!-

* * *

_

.

.

**A/N** : AAH! SongFic gaje dan tergak-jelas yang pernah saya bikin! Lagunya gak nyambung deh kayaknya ya? Maksa banget rasanya. =="

Haaaaaaaaahh.. Tidaaaak! Ini bakal jadi proyek gagal. TxT *_pundung dipojokan_*

Maaf kalau memang gak memuaskan (paling gak itu pendapat saya). Otak saya lagi gak beres sekarang, dan saya jadi lebih cepat shock saat ini gara-gara Ulum sialan itu. Hh, kritik dan saran diterima. Akan diedit jika perlu. Apakah ini akan jadi akhir (karena intinya udah) atau harus jadi satu chapter lagi?

Apakah harus kelanjutan Kazuya dan Yuki? Atau ratapan Suzuna? *_lu pikir ratapan anak tiri?_*

Dan kalau dilanjutin, kayaknya bakal jadi epilog gaje. T~T

**Balasan Review..**

**Maharu P. Natsuzawa** : Gakpapa ketinggalan. Yang penting diripyu :D Jago apanya? Hehe, perasaan saya cuma bikin Suzuna semakin tersiksa aja kok^^ *_digiles_*.. Iya, dan haruskah dilanjutkan? Ini apdetnya dan makasih atas semangatnya^^

**chibyEydisaa21** : Iya, tapi gak sempet pacaran, soalnya ada yang mati tuh *_nunjuk*Sena pundung_* ini Updetnya^^

just reader 'Monta' : Galak ya si Sena? Wadaw. Hehe, review apapun (asal jangan flame) diterima kok XD

**kazuazul** : Iya, kasian tuh Suzuna *_digaplok_*.. Udah jelas kan di chapter ini? Shirayuki itu suka gara-gara Sena mirip sama Kazuya. Ini apdetnya. Makasih atas fave-nya! *_terbang ke langit-langit*nabrak plafon_*

**readers** : Saya juga pikir si Sena itu gak perasa! *_plak_* Suzu hebat? Cuih *_digiles_ _episode 2_*.. enggak, maksudnya emang, Suzu kubikin tegar di sini. Buat profilnya, kita liat dulu, apakah saya bisa melanjutkannya atau tidak. OOC? Maafkanlah saya *_pundung_*, saya sulit bikin yang _In Character_. Tapi saya akan berusaha! Semoga readers bisa masuk SMA pilihan, amin!

**Akari**_**-chan**_** telat ripyu DX** : Menggila xD? Oh, saya luput. Makasih koreksinya^^ Ini apdet

**Raiha Laf Qyaza** : Sama kakakmu? Hehe. Ini apdetnya..

**Arisa Kobayakaw**a : Iya, akhirnya tuh makhluk peka juga! *_dilemparin bola football_* Dah ketauan kan, siapa death-chara-nya?

**RisaLoveHiru** : Iya, kasian. Tapi Sena emang pantes digituin *_Sena : UAPAH? (OOC lagi ==")_* Ini apdetnya! Saya udah ulum nih!

**Gerard Potter-finiarel** : _Kvetha Fricai_. Hehe. Ini siapa coba yang mati xD? Kazuya itu… setan! *_plak_* Iya, SenaSuzu! Yap! Ini apdet!

**Ciel L. Chisai** : Sebel sama Shirayuki? Hehe. Ternyata harapan Anda tak bisa dikabulkan. Ini apdetnya^^

**YoshiKitty29** : Gak papa, hehe. Sedih? Hehe, ini Apdet..

**Machiko****Savannah** : Oh? Logan Arwana pacar anda? –_dibunuh_- Iya, Sena jadi kasar. Saya jadi agak prihatin sendiri pas baca fic ini T.T Oke deh, makasih semangatnya dan ini apdetnya!  
.

.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo gak memuaskan. Semuanya tergantung anda^^

**Mind to Review? =3**


	6. Epilogue

Rimbun pepohonan, daun-daun berguguran ditiup angin. Langit bagai cat yang ditumpahkan Tuhan pada kanvas takdirnya. Matahari merangkak, angin berdesir, burung mencicit.

Tanah merah bertabur bunga yang tadi baru saja digali. Marmer putih keabu-abuan yang merangkap kesedihan sekaligus kelegaan berjejer. Rumput hijau di sekelilingnya. Cemara yang melatarbelakangi tempat itu. Cukup sempurna.

Tempat itu mungkin sama indahnya dengan surga. Paling tidak dunia surgawi yang bisa terbayang dalam otakku.

Pendeskripsian yang begitu rancu apabila kau bandingkan dengan nama tempat itu. Dimana seseorang yang baru saja kau cintai terbaring, terkubur dalam bisu. Tak akan kembali lagi. Selamanya.

Tentu kau tahu siapa yang kali ini terbaring di sana, 'kan?

Kisah ini sesungguhnya akan berakhir di sini. Di tempat yang tenang ini. Tapi, kisah mereka, tidak akan berakhir sepenuhnya. Karena masih ada jalan, bagi mereka yang ingin bertarung di dalam kehidupan yang cukup berat ini.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sena."

.

.

.

* * *

**C**rimso**n C**amelli**a**'s **P**resen**t**

End Of The "**Feel and Feel**"

**The Epilouge : ****"**Remember**"**

**.**

**E**y e s h i e l **d** 2 **1**

**R**iichiro**u I**nagak**i** and **Y**uusuk**e M**urat**a**

**.**

**W**arnin**g(s)**

Semi-**AU, O**OC**, **O**C, **g**aj**e**, ab**a**l, plo**tl**es**s**, **k**enista**a**n t**i**ng**k**at w**a**hi**d**, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

**

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, ketika kau mendapati seseorang yang menangis di tempat itu, kau tidak salah dan kau tidak gila mendapati seseorang akan menangis di tempat seindah itu. Di tempat yang indah, dilatarbelakangi pohon cemara yang rimbun berguguran, rumput hijau, tanah merah, marmer abu-abu, bunga _Daisy_ dan— sedikit debu.

Senja hampir habis. Rumput masih agak basah. Yah, sampai tadi pagi, Hujan yang begitu lebat turun. Tidak berhenti.

Ada asumsi yang mengatakan bahwa saat Hujan, maka ada orang yang akan pergi, dan akan ada orang yang terluka. Dan beberapa pendapat menyatakan itu _benar_, namun tidak sedikit pula yang menyatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah takhayul yang tak pantas untuk dipercayai sedikitpun.

Gadis berambut biru itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tadi pagi, ia tidak ke tempat ini. Dia memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya yang dingin. Menunggu titik-titik air itu berhenti.

Menunggu dan menunggu hujan pertanda kesedihan itu berhenti.

Ya, karena _hujan telah mengambil seseorang yang disayanginya…_

.

.

.

.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**.**_

"SENA! Bertahan! Kumohon—"

Mata karamel pria itu tak kunjung membuka. Skeptis. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hujan terus turun. Tidak berhenti. Mengaliri pinggir-pinggir jendela bangunan putih yang penuh dengan bau obat itu.

Beberapa kalipun dikatakan padanya. Beberapa kalipun seseorang membujuknya, ia tidak akan peduli. Ia tak percaya kalau pria di hadapannya sudah—

"Sena—"

"Suzuna_-san_!" pekik seseorang dibalik pintu.

Suzuna menoleh sedikit. Ia melihat sesosok gadis seputih salju bersama pria raven. Mata Suzuna membelalak melihat pria itu.

"Se-sena?"

"Bukan," ujar pria itu, "Aku Kazuya."

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Suzuna_-san_, kumohon percayalah," ucap Shirayuki, "Sena_-san_ tidak mungkin—"

Sebelum sesuatu terjadipun, Shirayuki tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat wajah Suzuna. Dari sela-sela kristal safir gelap milik gadis itu, Shirayuki melihat ketidakberdayaan.

"—Sena_-san_ sudah—"

Kazuya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya diam. Mundur dan menyender ke tembok putih di belakangnya. Dia tak bisa berkomentar banyak.

Shirayuki sendiri terhanyut dalam atmosfir yang tidak bisa didefinisikan tersebut. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia _benar-benar tahu_. Dia mendengar semuanya dari dokter yang memeriksanya, bahwa pria berambut cokelat di depannya tidak akan—

Gadis salju ini memeluk Suzuna.

"Suzuna_-san_—"

"Sena—"

"Maafkan aku, tapi," Shirayuki melepas pelukkannya dari Suzuna dan beralih mendekati Sena, mengusap wajah pria yang akan terus menutup matanya itu, "Sena_-san_—"

Suzuna memegangi tangan Sena erat-erat. Kondisinya masih setengah sadar. Tapi otaknya perlahan mulai mencoba menerima dan mencerna semuanya.

Dia hanya berharap, kalau gadis di depannya tidak memberikan deskripsi yang lebih buruk.

"Shirayuki, Sena… "

"—_sudah meninggal_," ucap Shirayuki melelehkan air matanya sendiri ketika menyebutkan hal tersebut.

Dan saat itu pula, godam bagai dipukulkan. Berulang kali. Menggema dan membuat terluka.

"Se-sena— tidak.." mata Suzuna membulat lebar.

"Itu benar, Suzuna—_san_," kata Shirayuki mengucurkan air matanya dengan deras.

"SENAAAAA!" gadis itu menggenggam tangan dingin pria itu erat-erat, menangisinya.

.

.

_Hujan benar-benar membawanya pergi…_

.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

.

.

* * *

_**Sayonara wa iwanaide, dakara te wo futta**_

_**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you..*

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Miris. Kemeja hitam gadis itu melambai sedikit, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tiga tangkai bunga krisan, tiga tangkai kamelia, dan tiga tangkai _lily_ digenggamannya. Ia berjongkok. Matanya yang sembab benar-benar menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Bukannya apa atau bagaimana, tetapi, atmosfir yang tadinya damai, pasti akan pecah ketika kau melihat gadis itu.

"Haha, hari yang _biasa_ ya, Sena," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Terpaksa.

Angin bertiup agak kencang. Dingin. Senja hampir turun sepenuhnya, hampir gelap. Benar-benar pemandangan yang _biasa_ apabila kau biasa berjalan di sore hari. Benar-benar pemandangan yang _biasa_.

Tapi, gelap di hari itulah, yang tidak biasa.

"Kau suka bunga apa?" tanyanya pada nisan yang tak mungkin bisa bicara itu, "Lili, Krisan, atau—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya air matanya mengucur lagi dengan deras. Ia meremas tinjunya.

"—maaf karena aku cuma bisa membawa ini saja," katanya lirih.

Ia buru-buru menghapus airmatanya, karena ia yakin, kalau pria itu ada di hadapannya saat ini, pasti pria itu tidak akan senang ketika melihatnya menangis. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghelanya. Sisi-sisi bibirnya terangkat, melengkung. Membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang tak begitu meyakinkan.

"Hehe, lihat Sena, aku tersenyum lho! Kau pasti senang!"

Suzuna—gadis itu, meletakkan rangkaian bunganya di depan makam.

"Aku hanya bisa membawa ini, habisnya kau—"

Kata-katanya terhenti lagi, "—pergi secepat ini, sih."

"Haha, lupakan. Oh iya, tadi malam, kau menyatakan perasaanmu ya. Ha—ha, aku—"

Daun-daun berjatuhan, karena angin. Diam-diam, Suzuna tak lagi tersenyum. Matanya sembab lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah terlalu banyak airmata yang ia keluarkan. Terlalu banyak.

"Kau bodoh sih, mataku sampai bengkak begini," ujarnya menunduk, lirih, "Se-seharusnya.. kau tidak pergi dulu. _Jadinya aku bisa bersamamu saat ini._"

Ia mendongak.

"Ha—ha, ternyata, kalau teringat sesuatu yang tak berhubungan denganmu, rasanya susah sekali untuk tidak menangis."

Air matanya bertetesan. Jatuh lagi. Ribuan kali nama Sena tersebut, terlewat, beribu kali pula hatinya disayat.

"Bodoh.. Bodoh.."

.

.

_Kenapa kau pergi?_

.

.

"Ingat tidak, kalau kau pernah bilang kalau kau cemburu? Hh, dasar, padahal saat itu, kau sudah membuatku cemburu setengah mati."

"Haha… Kau seperti orang bodoh tau.."

Suzuna mengenang segalanya. Mengucapkan segala, seolah dia berbicara secara langsung dengan Sena di tempat itu.

"Lalu.. Kemarin malam, kau seenaknya saja pergi. Huh.. Kau—menyebalkan," katanya dengan tangis tertahan, "Kau membuatnya seolah ini hari yang biasa saja. Jadi kau bisa pergi dan kembali kapanpun kau mau. Tapi, 'kan.. kau—tidak.."

Ia meremas lagi tinjunya untuk kesekian kalinya. Menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak menangis. Tapi, sepertinya percuma. Perasaannya tumpah begitu saja saat ini, lewat tangisnya.

Tess.. tess..

"Kau membuatku jadi anak cengeng, dasar bodoh," kata Suzuna dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Pertahanannya hancur begitu saja. Hanya oleh seseorang seperti Sena.

Jujur saja baru kali ini ia merasa sesedih dan sesakit itu. Ia memeluk nisan itu.

"Sena—" ujarnya, "Kau membuatku rindu."

Air matanya tetap turun dengan deras.

"Tuh, 'kan. Rasanya susah sekali untuk mengingatmu tanpa menangis," kata Suzuna lagi. Menatap tanah merah makam itu. Dari sekian banyak buket bunga, hanya miliknyalah yang paling sederhana.

Ia menatapi bunga-bunga itu satu-persatu. Sia-sia mungkin. Karena lambat laun, bunga itu pasti akan layu.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

.

.

Itu kata-kata yang dia ingat. Kata-kata yang Sena ucapkan sebelum cairan semerah bunga krisan menodai seluruh tubuhnya. Kata-kata sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia belum menjawabnya, tapi ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Jawabanku untuk kemarin malam," ujarnya menahan tangis, "Aku menerimamu. Tapi kau malah pergi. Dasar bodoh!"

Pipinya memanas.

"Aku—belum bisa terima—"

Dia teringat Shirayuki ketika gadis itu mengambil Sena darinya.

"Haha, Shirayuki sudah bertemu dengan Kazuya. Dia mirip, denganmu," Suzuna tak berusaha sedikitpun meredakan sungai dari pelupuk matanya, "Kau benar-benar menyukai Shirayuki atau bagaimana sih?"

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Buktinya saja, lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan. Senja merah hanya tinggal bayangan, tertutup awan hitam. Angin tetap tidak bersahabat. Tapi, bulan tak muncul.

Tidak bisa terbayang dari sisi manapun yang bisa terlihat, ia seperti berbicara dengan Sena. Bukan dengan makam ataupun Nisan.

"Shirayuki memang manis sih—kau itu memang tidak tahan dengan kemanisannya ya?" Suzuna mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, tapi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa disebut bercanda juga.

Ia yakin, ketika pulang nanti, matanya pasti akan bengkak.

Tes Tes Tess

Air hujan bertetesan lagi di atas kepalanya. Tidak heran karena sejak tadi hari sudah semakin gelap. Perlahan namun pasti, membuatnya basah. Tapi kakinya tidak melangkah semilipun, tidak ingin dan dia sendiri tidak mungkin punya keinginan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hujan kembali membuatnya mengingat seluruh memori itu. Memori bagaimana pria itu menyatakan sesuatu, lalu meninggalkannya ke tempat yang tidak mungkin ia gapai.

.

Tidak bisa..

.

.

Matanya terus saja. Tidak peduli kalau sungai kecil itu sudah bercampur dengan tetesan dari langit.

"Kau pergi saat hujan sih.."

Suzuna lagi-lagi meremas tinjunya, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh lebih jauh lagi. Tapi memang tidak bisa dan benar-benar percuma.

"K-kau meninggalkanku, di depanku.. S-saat hujan.."

Takhayul mengenai hujan itu nyaris saja ia percayai. Itu semua karena Sena. Karena takdir yang membawanya.

Ia tidak memungkiri, jikalau kadang ia merasa terjahati.

"Hujan—"

"Berhentilah menangis," tetesan air tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja, untuk di sekitarnya. Matanya tetap sendu, tapi ada sedikit kekagetan di sana.

Ada senyum lembut yang menyapanya, senyum lembut yang masih bersedia diberikan padanya. Oleh seorang pria lain.

"Ri—"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, memayungi Suzuna, ikut berjongkok, "Sudahlah."

Ia mengacak-acak rambut Suzuna, menatapnya nanar.

"Ri—Riku.. ke-kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku kemari hanya untuk menghiburmu."

Pria berambut putih keperakkan yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti Shirayuki itu mengelus bahu Suzuna. Lalu menatap makam Sena dengan tatapan sedih yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sena, jahat sekali sih, kau.. Membuat Suzuna sampai menangis seperti ini?"

"Ri—"

"Padahal, Suzuna sudah rela berkorban, demi kau. Demi perasaanmu, tapi, kau malah membuatnya seperti ini."

Suzuna hanya menatap Riku dalam diam.

"Padahal, kau menyukainya, 'kan?" ujar Riku melembut. Mata Suzuna yang sudah sembab semakin sembab ketika ia tiba-tiba memeluk Riku dengan air mata.

Riku tersentak, "Su-suzu!"

"Riku.. Hh.." gadis itu menangis, badannya dingin, paling tidak itulah yang dirasakan Riku.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis itu, "_Nakanaide. Boku wa koko ni iru yo._"

"Rii_-kun_," Suzuna menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia malu sekali sejujurnya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi

.

"Hujan memang membawa Sena pergi," ujar Riku, "Tetapi, di hari hujan pulalah, dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ia rasakan padamu, bukan? Di hari itu, akan menjadi hari bahagia baginya, sampai kapanpun."

Suzuna mengangguk. Merasakan hangat tangan Riku menjalar dari kepala dan bahunya.

"Tenang saja, Sena pasti akan ada di dekatmu. Karena baginya, tak ada yang lebih penting selain kau."

Suzuna tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membantah Riku. Apakah hal itu benar? Apakah Sena menganggap dirinya adalah hal paling penting?

"Di hari hujan inilah, dia akan menatapmu bahagia, setelah mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya."

"I-iya," Suzuna hanya mampu berkata seperti itu. Paling tidak, kesedihannya menguap saat ini.

Riku melepaskan pelukkannya, dan lega, melihat saat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang. Paling tidak air matanya berhenti. Dan semoga saja, gadis itu bisa tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Ia berdiri, dan gadis itu mengikutinya, menggamit tangannya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dengan agak kaget. Sepertinya, hari itu, tidak lagi menjadi hari yang _biasa_ saja, ya?

"Tunggu, aku juga mau—pulang."

"Hm," Riku terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum manis, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Suzuna berbalik, Riku tetap memayunginya. Mengelus makam itu sekali lagi, "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sena."

Dan ia menuju Riku yang masih memasang wajahnya yang lembut. Mata _green-turqouise_nya meneliti setiap gerak-gerik gadis _dark-blue_ itu.

"Ayo!"

Greb, tangan Riku kembali dalam genggaman tangan Suzuna. Digamit begitu saja oleh si gadis. Riku menoleh kaget, dan mendapati kedua pipi milik gadis itu merona.

"A—"

"Terima.. kasih.." ujar Suzuna.

Riku menyeringai, sepertinya wajah merah itu membuatnya ingin sedikit usil, "Hmm. Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong—"

Suzuna menoleh, menangkap nada usil di dalam suara Riku, "Eh? Apa?"

Riku tersenyum tak berdosa, "_—dadamu __**kerempeng**__ juga ya._"

Empat siku muncul di dahi gadis itu, "RIIKKUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini telah berakhir, tetapi, perjalanan hidup mereka, tidak harus berakhir, bukan?

Justru, inilah awal dari kisah baru yang akan dimulai tidak lama lagi.

Dan saat kau menatap ujung langit, maka akan terlihat seseorang yang tersenyum pada mereka berdua yang pulang melewati rintikkan hujan berdua.

.

.

"_Arigatou, ne, Riku."_

.

.

_**-Owari-

* * *

**_

.

.

.

*) Dari lagu YUI – I Remember You.

**A/N **: Hie! Epilog gaje! Nista! –geplaked-

Tamat juga. Aduduh. Bener-bener deh. Tamat juga. Syukurlah meski tak begitu ngena (bagi saya).. Tapi diharap _reader_s suka ya, sama fic gaje nan abal ini. Jayus banget deh.. T~T .. Yay! Makasih doanya atas ulum kemaren, syukurlah saya gak ada yang remedial. Tapi ranking belon tau ah~ yang penting naek kelas 9! *_semangat_*

**Suzuna **: Oh, author, makasih banget lo udah bikin gue bener-bener OOC di fic ini. *_sinis_*

**Alyss **: Haha, itu sudah takdirmu, nak. *_digiles_* Lagipula, 'kan dapet Riku tuh. Wakakak *_gaje_*

**Riku** : *_terbang, kegetok plafon_* Eh, tapi kok rada Mirip **Special Butler** ya?

**Alyss** : Maklum lah, ga ada ide..

**Sena** : Jiaah, gue mati.. Jadinya RikuSuzu dong, bukan SenaSuzu atau SenaYuki *_pundung_*  
**Alyss **: Itu sudah nasibmu kalau di fic ini tangan saya yang OON (Out of Normal) ini. Kamu paling mudah dibikin mati sih *_digibeng fans Sena_*

**Suzuna** : Se-sena?

**Sena** : Su-suzu?

**Riku & Alyss** : *_celingak-celinguk_*

**Sena** & **Suzuna** : *_lari dengan slow motion_*

DBUAK!

**Riku** *_ngelempar Sena pake bola football_* : Suzuna hanya untukku! *_cemburu berat_*

**Suzuna** : Riku? *_blush_*

**Riku** : *_tampang manis*make atribut butler_* _**Yes, Young Lady?**_

**Alyss** : Halah! Masih kebawa di _Special Butler_, padahal udah mati juga!

**Riku **: *_pundung_*

**Shirayuki **: Sena—

**Kazuya** : Yuki_-chan_, disini saja! *_senyum tanda bahaya_*

**Shirayuki** : *_merinding_* Ga-gajadi ah~ Maaf, Kazuya_-nii_

**Alyss** : Balesan ripyuu~ Minna! Bantuin!

**Shirayuki** : Okee~ dari **chibyEydisaa21**. Dia nangis loh! Waduh! Semoga aja Sena-san tenang. Amin. Ini apdet.

**Sena** : Gue. Belom. Mati.

**Alyss** : *_gapeduli_* Selanjutnya dari **YoshiKitty29**! Iyah, Sena yang mati. Hehe, emang, umur gak ada yang tau *_apaan?_*. Hoho, apdet inih!

**Riku** : *_ngubek-ngubek_* Hn, dari **Raiha Laf Qyaza**. Sena baka?

**Sena** : *_pundung garuk-garuk tanah_*

**Riku** : Dari… **Savannah Mirror a.k.a Machiko. **Iya Sena yang mati XD Ini apdetnya! Tuh, Lyss, kamu mau ditembak!

**Alyss** : Waks? Saya belom mau punya pacar!

**Riku** : *_nabok Alyss_* Bukannya—Ah! Bodo. Lanjut, dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Iya, Suzuna memang pantas dikasihani *_ditabok_*. Hoho, kan nari India udah jadi hobi mereka XD. _#DUAK!._ Iya sih, tapi Alyss ngotot bikin ending Sad tuh~ Ini apdeett~ Mungkin kalo sempet bikin sequel, baru yang endingnya bagus. Itupun kalo mau dibikinin sama Alyss.

**Alyss** : *_bete_* Nah, dari **Arisa Kobayakawa**. Iya say, ini apdetnya. Maaf karena Sena harus mati. Relakanlah dia~

**Suzuna **: Lebay ==". Okeh, dari **kazuazul**, pengen nangis? Jiah, aku tiap hari dibikin nangis sama Author mulu. Ini apdetnyaaa~

**Alyss** : Ano, dari **readers**. Sudah diduga? Hehe. Ini udah kan? Tapi untuk kelanjutan KazuYuki mungkin kalo ada waktu sajalah, ato sequel. Itupun kalo bikin. Bingung juga, karena mereka OC. Makasih yaa~ Semoga saja bagus deh nilai sayah! XD.. Hn, Kazuya! Ngomong dong! Ada yang minta gimana profil kamu tuh!

**Kazuya** : *_diem sejenak_*. Pria raven. Mata Hazel. Rambut hitam (Raven 'kan?). 1 Februari. Baca buku sebagai hobi. Mahasiswa.

**All** : *_swt_*

**Shirayuki** : A-ah! Selanjutnya dari **Kinichairuudo Akari-chan-**.. Ini epilognya, Akacchissan! *_ditabok Akari_*

**Alyss** : Selanjutnya, **Ciel L. Chisai**. Ini epilognya. Hehe. Nangis? Ya ampun.. Merasa bersalah saya. Sip! Nih apdet! Terus **Leaf Valkyrie**.. Camellia, hehe, terinspirasi dari nama bunga. Maaf, Nona, tapi Sena tak bisa bertahan *_apasih?_*. Ini apdet!

**Riku** : **Maharu P. Natsuzawa**, hm. Memuaskan? Cuih! *_ditabok Author_*. Haha, makasih Mbaaaak! Alyss udah melayang sampe plafon tuh! Ihik, asik, Suzuna sama sayaaa!

**Alyss** : Terakhir dari **Gerard Potter-finiare**l. Kvetha Fricai jugaaa~. Haha, iyah. Eh, virus apah? Ini apdett, Gerpot-saaan!

Sena : Author, tak bisakah kau membuatku bahagia? *_nangis_*

Alyss : *_cuek_* Haha, Minna! Ayo, review! Daripada bengong XD

Sena : *_pundung episode 2_*

.

.

_**So, **__**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
